Quand l'amour se mêle à une malédiction
by saya.sedai
Summary: Une malédiction peut faire bien des choses. Elle vous fait tomber amoureuse d'un Mangemort qui devient professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Et bien sûr au final... Vous pouvez laisser vos plumes, voire votre vie. C'est ce qui arrive à Morgane lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard...
1. Rencontres

Je m'étais réveillée en sursaut. Il était trois heures du matin. J'avais encore fais un cauchemar. C'était un homme en capuchon noir armé de sa baguette magique. Il avait lentement levé son bras et des sorts pleuvaient sur moi. Je n'avais jamais vu autant d'acharnement mais peut-être parce que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Une illusion. Mais ce cauchemar ... Il paraissait si réel... Je sentais chaque sort qu'il me lançait et je ne pouvais pas parer... Je sentais le liquide rouge et chaud qui coulait sur mon corps endoloris à cause de mon attaque. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve...

Au matin, je me levais. J'étais fatiguée comme à mon habitude et à chaque fois que je faisais ces mêmes cauchemars.

Mes parents étaient très aristocratiques donc ils ne s'occupaient pas de moi mais ils avaient bon cœur. Ils travaillaient beaucoup alors j'avais une gouvernante. C'était à elle que je disais mes cauchemars, mes rêves, mes colères silencieuses envers mes parents. Mais depuis quelque temps, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre. J'allais dans une école de sorcellerie après avoir réussi à convaincre mes parents de me laisser y aller. Cependant je n'avais pas envie de me faire des amis. Ma famille était allée à Poudlard, dans leur fameuse école de sorcellerie. Ils étaient tous passés à Gryffondor. Jusqu'à mes quinze ans, je n'ai eu que des professeurs privés car j'avais... disons... un gros problème lorsque je sortais dehors. En effet, quand les rayons du soleil me frappaient sur ma peau, je me transformais en panthère noire. C'était une malédiction. Mes parents le prenaient très au sérieux sauf pour moi. Je la prenais comme une bénédiction de la vie.

Dix minutes avant onze heures, je fus à la gare de King Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Express avec mes parents pour une fois. Sur le quai, je vis deux hommes blonds, aux yeux bleus mais séduisants.

"_ Allez ! Ma princesse, tu dois nous quitter, fit ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras.

_ C'est bon, maman. Je reviendrais pendant les vacances.

_ Et n'oublie pas. Ne sors pas du château.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis grande maintenant, je ne suis plus un bébé, fis-je.

_ Tiens, tiens, tiens..., dit une voix froide et trainante. Vous avez enfin décidé de laisser votre fille partir de votre manoir, Mr Warren ?"

Je m'aperçus que c'était les deux blonds que j'avais vu tout à l'heure. Ils avaient l'air d'être arrogants et trop sûr d'eux.

"_ Qui êtes-vous ? Lançai-je d'une voix dure et sèche.

_ Voilà qui est bien étrange... Vous ne savez pas qui je suis? Peu importe, je vais vous aider à rafraichir votre mémoire, Miss Warren. Je m'appelle Lucius Malfoy. Je suis le nouveau professeur de défense contre les Forces du Mal. Et voici mon fils Drago Abraxas Malfoy, me répondit le père. Et vous, qui êtes-vous ? Je savais que les Warren avait une fille mais son nom m'est totalement inconnu."

Je me mordis la langue. Quelle arrogance! Je n'avais pas besoin de son aide pour savoir qui il était! Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il _était_! Un vil manipulateur et un corrupteur de premier ordre. Un point c'est tout! Mais comme je suis une fille de bonne famille, je vais rester un minimum polie.

"_ Je m'appelle Morgane Bleuzen Warren. Je suis vraiment ... euh... enchantée de faire votre connaissance.

_ Et moi donc, susurra-t-il en me détaillant du regard puis il sortit une montre à gousset. Bon... Je crois que je vais devoir vous laisser. Nous allons bientôt partir. A bientôt Miss Warren."

Et il me fit un baise main. Au contact, je sentis que ses lèvres étaient douces et tendres mais j'eus un mouvement de recul. Mes parents me regardaient. Je me sentis mal à l'aise tout d'un coup mais je remarquai bien que Lucius Malfoy avait eu un sourire à cause de mon geste. Puis le père et le fils partirent dans le train.

"_ Fais bien attention à eux, Morgane, me dit mon père, suspicieux. Tu diras à Harry Potter qu'on est de tout cœur avec lui.

_ Je ne le connais pas, soupirais-je, amère.

_ Tu vas le connaitre car tu iras à Gryffondor parce qu'il est à Gryffondor.

_ Et si je tombe autre part ? A Serpentard par exemple ? Demandai-je, venimeuse.

Ils ne me répondirent pas. Ma mère fit signe que je devais aller dans un wagon. Onze heures sonna, j'étais partie pour Poudlard. Je me promenais dans le couloir et croisa le fils de Lucius Malfoy. A mon plus grand malheur, il s'avança vers moi avec un sourire aux lèvres. Par Merlin, faites que quelqu'un m'aide!

_ Alors la petite Warren ne sait pas où se mettre ?

_ Ne m'appelle pas "petite", Malfoy, lançais-je. Je ne suis pas ta "petite" amie! Qui voudrait l'être d'ailleurs?

_ C'est vrai qu'être ton petit ami m'a effleuré l'esprit... Tu es vraiment si...

_ Désolée mais je suis une Sang de Bourbe, tranchais-je. Et je ne m'intéresse pas aux têtes de serpent. Surtout quand ils sont venimeux."

C'était un mensonge évidemment mais l'expression qu'avait Drago Malfoy à ce moment-là m'a vraiment fait sourire. Bien entendu, je me servais de ce prétexte pour m'enfuir loin, très loin de lui.

"_ Mais c'est qu'il y a une dispute ! s'exclama une autre voix masculine, très sensuelle, je dois dire."

C'est dans ces moments-là que je voulais tuer la personne qui me provoquait. Je serrais mes poings pour éviter qu'il reçoive un joli pain dans sa figure. Une porte s'était ouverte et une tête avait apparu par l'entrée. C'était son père. Je soupirais. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela tombe sur moi?

"_ Oh ! Que vois-je ? Miss Morgane Bleuzen Warren ! Vous venez ? Me proposa-t-il.

J'émis un long grognement sourd. Super! Mon père m'avait déjà parlé de cette famille de Sang-Pur et que tous les membres de cette famille étaient passés dans la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Il était dur de se débarrasser d'eux une fois qu'on les avait sur notre dos.

"_ Il n'y a que les chiens qui grognent. Serais-tu une descendante d'un loup-garou, Warren? Attaqua Drago.

_ Et toi, tu descends d'une sangsue pour être aussi collant? Rétorquais-je, froidement.

_ Allons, Drago... Sois plus poli envers cette nouvelle arrivante, intervient Lucius Malfoy qui ne cessait de me déshabiller du regard. Alors? Miss Warren?"

J'hésitais et acceptai-je poliment:

"_ D'accord."

J'entrais avant Drago Malfoy, m'assied auprès de la fenêtre et regardai par la vitre le paysage qui défilait. Je sens que la séance de torture va bientôt commencer. Je sifflais de rage.

"_ Alors dites-moi, pourquoi rentrez-vous à Poudlard dès la cinquième année ?

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne, monsieur Malfoy.

_ Je tiens à savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allée à Poudlard dès la première année ?

_ Problème de santé.

_ Mmmh... Vraiment ?"

Je me méfiais de lui. Mon père m'avait défendu de dire que j'avais un petit problème.

"_ Vous savez, monsieur Malfoy, commençais-je en me penchant vers mon professeur. Je ne pense pas que votre fils doit être au courant pour ça."

Il fit signe à Drago de sortir du compartiment puis il se pencha vers moi.

"_ Nous sommes seuls... Maintenant vous pouvez me le dire votre problème de santé, dit-il d'une voix douce et mielleuse et surtout avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

_ Même si vous vous montrez doux et gentil comme un agneau envers moi, je ne dirais rien."

Il était tellement beau quand je lui clouais son clapet. Il avait une si belle mine boudeuse et j'allais presque lui avouer ce que j'avais mais...

"_ Je n'en reviens pas que vous réagissiez comme un enfant, ricanais-je amèrement. Un vrai petit gamin... Comme cela doit être irritant de se faire traiter ainsi par une Sang de Bourbe..."

Je me levais, prête à quitter ce fichu compartiment et commençais à ouvrir la porte. Mais je fus attirée en arrière, atterrissant dans les bras de Mr Malfoy. Mon sœur s'emballa alors que j'ignorais complétement la raison. J'admirais son si beau visage avec ses yeux gris bleu qui étaient si perçants. Il me contemplait longuement avec une telle intensité que cela me troubla... Le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il avait retrouvé son sourire hypocrite. Je frissonnais mais ce n'était pas de peur. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était.

Tout d'un coup, je sentis un rayon de soleil sur ma joue. Je me levais d'un bond et je sortis du compartiment. Je passais près de Drago Malfoy en trainant ma valise derrière moi et j'allais trouver un autre compartiment pour m'installer. Il y avait trois personnes, deux jeunes garçons et une jeune fille. J'entrai en demandant:

"_ La place est libre ?

_ Oui bien sûr, répondit la jeune fille. Tu es nouvelle ?

_ Oui. Mais je suis admise pour la cinquième année. Comment vous vous appelez ? Questionnais-je.

_ Moi, c'est Hermione Granger, répondit la brune.

_ Ronald Weasley mais appelle moi Ron, dit le roux.

_ Harry Potter. Et toi ?

_ Je m'appelle Morgane Warren. Et mes parents te croient pour le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_ Tu vois ! Il n'y a pas que nous, Harry! s'exclama Ron. Alors dans quelles maisons penses-tu aller ?

_ Je pense à Gryffondor mais j'ai des doutes... peut-être à Serpentard...

_ A Serpentard ! Crièrent le trio, tous ensemble.

_ Chut pas tout fort... Il y a Malfoy qui est dans le couloir, déclarais-je. Son père n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions."

Il y a eu un long silence. Les trois sorciers me dévisageaient.

"_ Quoi comme question ? Suspecta Harry. Et qu'est-ce que Lucius Malfoy vient faire dans le Poudlard Express ?

_ Il est le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, lâchais-je.

_ Quoi !?

_ Rien qu'en voyant vos têtes, je suppose que vous ne l'aimiez pas trop.

_ Son fils est toujours sur notre dos et puis lui... Lui, c'est un des partisans de Voldemort, expliqua Harry."

Je comprenais mieux leur réaction.

"_ Nous allons bientôt arriver, annonça Hermione. Je crois que nous devions nous préparer."

Alors nous nous mîmes en uniforme. Moi, je devais suivre les premières années pour découvrir Poudlard comme si j'avais besoin de faire ça. Mais quelque chose en moi, ne voulait pas me quitter. Je savais déjà dans quelle maison j'allais être et j'en avais peur. Peur de perdre de véritables amis.

"_ Rassurez moi, commençais-je. Si je ne suis pas dans la même maison, vous serez toujours mes amis.

_ Oui, bien sûr, affirma Hermione."

Mais je sentis que les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas trop à l'aise car ils savaient ce que je m'apprêtais à dire. Alors, je ne dis rien. Je n'avais pas envie de les mettre à dos dès le premier jour de mon arrivé à Poudlard. Heureusement que c'était le soir. Je descendais sur le quai et rejoignis les futurs élèves de première année.


	2. Les Malfoy sur le dos

"_ Suivez-moi les premières années, fit une voix claire, féminine.

_ Où est Hagrid ? Chuchota Hermione à Harry."

Je ne savais pas de quoi ils parlaient. Je tendis l'oreille pour en savoir plus. Hagrid... Cela me disait quelque chose. N'était-ce pas le demi-géant que Dumbledore m'avait parlé quand j'étais plus jeune? Mmmh... Sans doute... J'allais leur poser une question mais je fus tirée en arrière. Loin de mes camarades et loin des premières années.

"_ Je doute que cela soit un problème de santé, murmura une voix masculine, mais familière. Vous avez eu peur d'un rayon du soleil. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avez-vous fuis?"

Je me retenais de soupirer lassement. Qu'il était pénible quand il s'y mettait! Pourquoi tant d'acharnement? Je ne lui avais rien fait de mal? A moins qu'il ait envie que je le torture jusqu'à ce qu'il en perde la raison! Comme pour les parents de Neville Londubat. Maintenant, je l'avais sur mon dos. Je fis comme si je ne l'entendais pas et suivis les nouveaux.

« _ Croyez-vous que je vais vous laisser partir sans avoir les réponses à mes questions, Miss Warren?

_ Je suis désolée mais ce problème de santé ne regarde que ma famille et moi. Et aucunement vous ! Alors, je vous prie de lâcher immédiatement mon poignet autrement je serais dans l'obligation de vous faire comprendre par la force.

_ Ah vraiment ? Par la force ? Siffla-t-il doucereusement. Je serais ravi de voir cela…

_ Tss…

_ Je pense que vous avez déjà parlé au directeur de ce problème, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, il le sait. Comme vous devez le savoir, ma famille est très proche de celle du directeur. »

Il était sérieusement fâché mais j'étais fière de moi. Je lui résistais. Il pensait à quoi? A me séduire pour me tirer des informations? Que c'était pathétique... N'a-t-il pas une baguette magique? Je cachais mes émotions sur mon visage. Il me lâcha brusquement et me jeta un dernier regard qui reflétait le mépris. Je me décidais donc de suivre la dame qui allait nous mener jusqu'à Poudlard. Le paysage était magnifique. La nuit était noire et étoilé cependant la lune était là pour nous éclairer. Nous guidant sur un sentier terreux et sinueux, les premières années étaient tous excités de rentrer à Poudlard. Après un tournant, je vis le château perché en haut d'une falaise, au-dessus d'un lac de couleur noir. Les fenêtres brillaient et nous guidaient comme des lanternes vers ce lieu si accueillant. Si chaleureux. J'avais les yeux écarquillés, émerveillée par ce que je voyais. C'était tellement magnifique! Nous montâmes dans plusieurs barques. Nous étions quatre par barques. J'étais avec trois filles. Elles gloussaient et à ce que j'avais compris de leur conversation, elles parlaient sur moi à cause de mon âge. Je les laissais faire.

Une fois dans le hall du château, une dame habillée en robe verte foncé et coiffée en un chignon très serré. Elle me vit et me dit d'une voix claire mais sévère:

"_ Vous serez la première à passer, Miss Warren."

Nous rentrâmes dans la Grande Salle que mon père me parlait si souvent de son plafond magique qui représentait le ciel ou la galaxie. C'était merveilleux. Je vis en face de moi, un homme très âgé, avec de longs cheveux et une barbe argenté. Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, ami de longue date de ma famille. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant un tabouret à trois pieds et un chapeau qui devait être le célèbre Choixpeau magique. Je remarquais que Lucius Malfoy était à côté d'un homme aux cheveux noirs qui tombaient sur ses épaules. Ils m'observaient d'un air calculateur. Non. En fait, ils ne m'observaient pas mais me scrutaient pour voir mes réactions ou des choses dans ce genre-là. Je sentais que Lucius Malfoy avait raconté ce qui s'était passé dans le compartiment lorsque j'étais seule avec lui. J'étais assez gênée. Maintenant, j'avais un sérieux problème. J'avais deux professeurs sur mon dos.

"_ Warren Morgane!"

Je m'avançais d'un pas hésitant vers le tabouret. Sentant tous les regards sur moi. Je n'avais jamais apprécié être le centre du monde. Je mis le vieux Choixpeau magique sur ma tête.

"_ Mmmh... Choix très difficile..., fis une voix. Un choix très difficile... Tu es courageuse mais aussi ambitieuse et maline... Loyale aussi... j'hésite..."

Il était en pleine réflexion. C'est si dur que ça de me mettre dans une des maisons?

"_ Oui. Tu es dure à placer... Mais je pense que je vais te mettre à... SERPENTARD !"

Je me redressais, donnais le Choixpeau à McGonagall et me dirigeais à la table, secouée de sueurs froides. Drago me fit un signe de venir s'assoir à côté de lui. Grognement. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment. J'avais trois personnes sur mon dos. Je sentais déjà que j'allais faire un ou plusieurs meurtres pendant l'année. Je m'assieds à côté de lui, toute en douceur. Je m'aperçus que tous les Serpentard me dévisageaient. Je crois que je savais déjà ce que j'allais ramasser cependant je fis comme s'ils n'existaient pas. Après tout, si je ne leur parlais pas, ils n'allaient pas me chercher des morilles, non? Quoique... Ce sont des Serpentards, ce n'était pas comme si je m'étais retrouvée à la table de Pouffsoufle, de Serdaigle ou de Griffondor. Je soupirais... Blasée...

Quelle poisse...

"_ Tu es bien comme ton père, Malfoy, lançais-je sans le regarder.

_ Serais-tu en train de me séduire ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres.

_ Euh...Non pas spécialement... Je n'aime pas les fouines, si tu vois où je veux en venir ? Tu n'as qu'à le dire à ton père comme ça il serra au courant.

_ Avec joie, dit-il maussade."

Je m'étais aperçue qu'il avait tiqué quand j'avais prononcé le mot fouine. J'eus un sourire.

"_ Merci Malfoy."

Je remarquais aussi qu'une fille était en face de moi. Je haussais un sourcil, interrogateur. Pourquoi me regardait-elle avec haine? Elle avait une tête de pékinois, cheveux au carré, brun et raides, avec des yeux marron. Elle était amoureuse de Drago Malfoy, cela se voyait tellement. Elle n'était pas très discrète pour ça.

"_ Aurais-je mal entendu? Tu m'as dit "merci"?

_ Je n'aime pas me répéter, Malfoy, répliquai-je d'une voix sèche et dure."

Je sentis alors sa main en train de caresser mes cheveux. Je tournais brusquement la tête. J'étais furieuse! Comment osait-il me toucher ? Lui avais-je donner la permission? Non! Avait-il le droit de me caresser mon crâne comme si j'étais un animal de compagnie? Certainement pas! Ses mains étaient sales... Si sales... Ce misérable coureur de jupons. Tout d'un coup, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Il recula. Quoi encore? Pourquoi se met-il à avoir peur de moi? Qu'est-ce que je lui avais fait? Puis il s'est mis à hurler sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Soudain, je fus prise par le bras. On m'entraina à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle... Moi qui voulait me faire toute petite... Me voilà servis... Je levais les yeux pour connaître l'identité de mon... Sauveur? Je ne vis que la personne de dos mais ces cheveux longs argentés me révélaient son identité. Je fus soulagée pour un moment. Lorsque Dumbledore et moi, nous arrivâmes dans une salle de classe. Il se retourna vivement vers moi et dit:

"_ Ne te mets jamais en colère, Morgane.

_ Pourquoi ? Demandai-je, étonnée.

_ Tes yeux, Morgane. Tes yeux."

Il fit apparaitre un miroir argenté. Quand je vis mon reflet dans la glace, je fus surprise de constater que mes yeux étaient devenus jaunes comme ceux des félins.

"_ Je crois que cette malédiction va plus loin que je le pensais, déclara Dumbledore.

_ Comment ça? Demandai-je brusquement en levant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux."

J'étais inquiète à présent. Pouvais-je me transformer en panthère si on me mettait en colère? Je devrais alors prendre sur moi et rester calme si on me provoquer?

"_ Je crains que... tu vas devoir rentrer chez toi, me déclara-t-il d'une voix triste. Tu risques de te dévoiler en plein jour et de compromettre ton avenir. Je ne pense pas que tu veux ça."

Quelque part il avait raison. Au moins, je n'aurais plus à supporter les deux Malfoy mais...

"_ Laissez-moi un mois, lançai-je d'une voix déterminée. Un mois pour me contrôler. Si j'échoue alors je repartirais chez moi.

_ Tu es bien courageuse mais les Malfoy te poseront plus de questions que d'habitude et tu risques de te faire prendre soit par le père soit par le fils.

_ Je m'en fiche! Il faut que je leur montre que je ne suis pas une fille de Gryffondor mais que je mérite ma place chez les Serpentard."

Tout d'un coup, je me sentis mal. Je pensais à mes parents. Ils allaient me déshériter mais ce n'était pas plus grave. J'allais leur annoncer la nouvelle ce soir.

"_ Quel est le mot de passe pour aller dans la salle commune des Serpentards ? Demandai-je avec une voix faible.

_ Tu n'auras pas besoin d'aller dans la salle commune, me rassura Dumbledore avec un regard chaleureux. Tu vas devenir préfète... Bien sûr, il y a un petit problème. Ton ego en masculin n'est qu'autre que monsieur Drago Malfoy.

_ Si ce n'est que lui, ça pourra aller, soupirai-je.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, Morgane... As-tu fait connaissance avec miss Granger et monsieur Weasley ?

_ Oui."

Tout d'un coup je compris sa question. Hermione et Ron seront avec moi dans la même salle commune des préfets mais c'est génial !

"_ Je vois que tu as fait connaissance avec eux."


	3. Préfète

Au loin, on entendit les bancs raclés le sol. C'était la fin du festin. Et je n'avais même pas eu le temps de manger... Mon ventre protesta. Je grognais. J'avais hâte de revoir Hermione et Ron. Mais auront-ils peur de moi après ce que j'ai fait à Malfoy?

"_ Je crois que je vais avoir des ennuis avec le directeur de la maison des Serpentard, non ?

_ J'inventerais quelque chose pour te couvrir. Ne t'en fais pas pour cela.

_ Merci.

_ Nous allons directement rejoindre les autres préfets."

Je le suivais dans les couloirs et les escaliers jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive devant un immense tableau qui représentait une déesse grecque, Athéna. Elle avait sa lance dans sa main droite et son bouclier, dans la gauche. Elle était très belle. Autour de cette peinture se trouvait sept personnes, je reconnu sans peine Hermione avec sa cascade de cheveux bouclés brun, Ron par sa... Comment le qualifier? Rousseur? Oui, c'est ça... Par sa rousseur naturelle et Malfoy qui se tenait très en retrait par rapport aux autres. Ou peut-être parce que je venais tout juste d'arriver. Je grimaçais puis souriais aux deux Griffondors. Hermione m'adressa un sourire en se dirigeant vers moi, suivit de son ami, Ron.

"_ Comment as-tu fais pour effrayer Malfoy? Tu n'avais pas ta baguette magique, dit-elle en murmurant.

_ C'est un secret mais je vous le dirais peut être dans l'année en compagnie de Harry, répondis-je, à moitié amusée de cette situation.

_ Tu... Tu as été... très impressionnante au banquet, fit Ron avec hésitation. Tu mérites d'être notre amie. Après tout, tu as du sang de Gryffondor dans les veines.

_ Vu qu'on est maintenant au complet, commença le directeur de Poudlard. Je voudrais vous dire que le mot de passe est _Amitié_."

Je regardais les personnes qui se trouvaient ici. A mon plus grand malheur, il y avait Mr Malfoy avec son ami aux longs cheveux gras et noir à côté de lui. Ils m'observaient intensément. Je percevais leur animosité envers moi. Je lançais alors une réplique aux deux Gryffondors avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres:

"_ Qui voudrait faire _ami-ami_ avec Malfoy, je me le demande. Ce mot de passe est vraiment débile.

_ Et si jamais tu devenais ami-ami avec lui, tu ferais quoi ?"

J'ai failli m'étouffer en entendant cette supposition de la part de Ron tandis qu'il ricana après avoir vu ma réaction. Comique.

"_ Je préfère crever, répondis-je amèrement.

_ Oui, tu as sans doute raison."

Le tableau s'ouvrit du côté gauche et nous pénétrâmes dans un long tunnel qui nous conduisîmes dans une salle avec les quatre blasons de chaque maisons. Chaque préfet et préfète avaient une chambre à eux. Lorsque j'entrais dans la mienne, il y avait mes valises et ma chouette. Je n'aimais pas la couleur des murs. Ils me faisaient trop penser à Serpentard. Les rideaux, les draps, les couvertures et les oreillers étaient tous en vert et argent! Je n'avais pas besoin qu'on me rappelle dans quelle maison j'étais tombée! Déjà que je ne l'aimais pas... Je frappais rageusement mon pied sur le sol. Je sortis ma baguette magique, je pensais que je pourrais sans doute changer la couleur de la pièce quand...

"_ Argh !"

Je regardais mes mains qui se métamorphosaient en pattes de félin. Je sentis le besoin d'être à quatre pattes pour m'avancer. Derrière moi, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Merde! Pourquoi maintenant? Je devais me cacher quelque part. Vite! Je me réfugiais sous le lit tandis que la porte s'ouvrit. J'aperçus deux hommes. Je serais mes crocs. Hélas, ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui était avec l'un d'eux ! Mais pas besoin d'être divinatrice pour savoir qui s'était...

"_ Elle n'est pas là, fit une voix rauque."

Zut ! Mes vêtements! Ils étaient par terre, aux pieds de Malfoy et de l'autre homme! J'étais mal.

"_ Tiens, tiens, tiens, fit la voix doucereuse de Mr Malfoy. J'ai peut-être un indice."

Il s'était penché pour prendre mes affaires.

"_ Elle doit être surement dans la salle de bain, supposa l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

_ Je ne l'ai pas vu sortir. Elle doit se cacher.

_ Lucius, tu la verras demain. Laisse-la, pour une nuit se sentir chez elle, conseilla son ami.

_ J'ai besoin de savoir. Elle n'avait pas de baguette quand Drago a crié... Elle nous cache quelque chose... Elle n'est pas comme les autres... Et puis...Elle a une belle lingerie...

_ Tu ne changeras jamais, Lucius, ricana le dénommé Severus. Fais attention. C'est ton élève. Il ne faudrait pas que Dumbledore le sache...

_ Cette Warren a de l'attirance, de la beauté et son sang est pur... aussi pur que le diamant. Ce n'est pas comme Narcissa... C'est autre chose...

_ Pour toi, les femmes sont uniques... Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu trompes Narcissa, n'est-ce pas ?"

Alors comme ça le père était comme le fils? J'aurais dû m'en douter. Ainsi il voulait avoir une relation avec moi ? Je devrais peut être lui faire cracher le morceau... Je crois savoir comment... S'il pensait m'avoir ainsi. Il pouvait toujours crever.

Silence.

"_ Lucius, je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose, fit Severus."

Je sentis une main attraper ma queue. Aïe! Mais ça fait mal! Bonjour la délicatesse! Je me demande si tous les Serpentards étaient comme ça? Je rugissais en m'avançant vers l'ami de Malfoy.

"_ Oh un gros matou! fit Lucius en venant vers moi, tout souriant."

Je restai bouche bée. Quelle mouche l'a piqué? Mr Malfoy me caressa le sommet de ma tête. Je reculai d'inquiétude mais je fus bloquée par la table de chevet. J'étais paniquée. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire?

"_ Ce n'est qu'une panthère, précisa Severus. Mais je doute que... Miss Warren puisse la garder.

_ Mmmh...J'avais toujours envie d'avoir un animal pour moi..."

Ce n'est pas vrai! Il entoura ses bras autour de moi comme si j'étais un animal de compagnie! J'osais le regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux... Qu'ils sont beaux et tellement... Et tellement... Froids. Le professeur de Défense contre les Force du Mal était maintenant étonné. Merde! C'est vrai! Si la personne me touche, il peut rentrer en contact avec moi par la pensée. Je me dégageai de lui d'un coup sec. Je bondis sur le lit puis pris la direction de la chambre d'Hermione qui était à côté de la mienne. J'entrais dans la pièce telle qu'une bombe tombant du ciel. Hermione poussa une petite exclamation de surprise. Je me réfugiais alors sous son lit. Elle ferma la porte et s'accroupit par terre.

"_ Viens! Je ne te ferrais pas de mal."

Je me frottais à sa main chaude. Réflexe de félins! La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sans frappement. Hermione se releva en vitesse et moi, je me recachais.

"_ Pourquoi avez-vous crié Miss Granger?

_ Je n'ai pas crié, commença-t-elle. J'ai... J'ai..."

Allait-elle tout révéler?

"_ Qu'avez-vous vu, Miss Granger?"

C'était la voix de Lucius Malfoy. Froide. Hautaine. Méprisante. Evidemment. Hermione était une née Moldue.

"_ Une araignée, lâcha la Gryffondor. J'ai toujours eu peur des araignées.

_ Je croyais que les Gryffondors n'avaient peur de rien, répliqua Malfoy avec un sourire narquois.

_ Il se trouve que non. Pouvez-vous partir, il se fait tard et j'aimerais aller me coucher? Puis-je, Professeur Rogue?

_ Euh... Oui. Bien sûr..."

Hermione avait complétement ignoré les piques de Malfoy. Cela aurait pu me faire sourire si j'avais été humaine. Hermione referma la porte et la verrouilla. Ensuite, elle se dirigea vers moi et s'agenouilla. Ce fut à ce moment là que je me retransformais en humaine. Hermione ne parut pas surprise. Cela me réconforta quelque peu.

"_ Tu es une Animagus? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Pas tout à fait...

_ Victime d'une malédiction lancée par Malfoy?

_ Victime d'une malédiction oui. Mais pas lancée par Malfoy, heureusement."

Je sortais de dessous le lit que la Gryffondor me tendit une nuisette.

"_ Merci. Pour faire simple, je suis allergique au soleil.

_ Dumbledore le sait?

_ Il n'y a que lui et toi. Je pense que Harry et Ron peuvent garder un secret donc tu pourras le leur dire.

_ Tu les fuyais ? Questionna Hermione en désignant Lucius Malfoy et l'autre qui se dénommait Severus.

_ Oui. En quelque sorte... Mais je pense que je peux me transformer lorsque j'éprouve une émotion forte. Et là, j'étais en colère. La couleur de la chambre ne m'a pas plu. Puis je suis devenue panthère et Malfoy et l'autre... Severus...

_ Rogue, compléta Hermione.

_ Ouais...s'il tu le dis... ils sont entrés dans ma chambre pour me voir. A mon avis, c'était pour ce qui s'est passé au banquet.

_ Ah ouais. Malfoy est du genre à protéger son fils.

_ Je l'avais remarqué. Bon... Je te laisse. Ecris à Harry si tu veux et dis-le à Ron. Je pense qu'ils ont le droit de le savoir.

_ Je te promets de ne rien dire, jura la rouge et or.

_ Je te rendrais ça demain, dis-je en montrant le vêtement. J'ai le pressentiment qu'ils m'attendent à la porte de ma chambre. Bonne nuit.

_ Bonne nuit, Ahès. A demain."

Je sortis de la pièce de la Gryffondor. Je me dirigeais vers mes appartements tranquillement et je vis les deux Serpentards à la porte.


	4. Discussion

Je me dirigeais vers mes appartements tranquillement. Je sentis les deux professeurs - anciennement Serpentard mais toujours avec leurs principes de ce serpent malsain - me scruter.

"_ Bonsoir messieurs! Je crois qu'il est un peu tard pour discuter mais si vous voulez, je serais à vous demain."

Je passais devant eux sans qu'ils ne réagissent et je leur fermai la porte au nez. Non mais oh! Déjà qu'ils se sont permis de fouiller ma chambre. Ils allaient croire à quoi? Que j'allais les laisser entrer comment ça? Je rigolais à l'intérieur de moi. Enfin, je vais pouvoir me reposer et écrire calmement la lettre pour mes parents. Je commençais à m'installer quand j'entendis des bruits de pas qui s'avançaient vers ma direction. Je me retournai et soupirai. Ils étaient entrés sans ma permission! Une nouvelle fois! Je serrais les poings. La colère commençant à monter lentement en moi...

"_ Je crois que je vous dois une explication, fis-je en baissant la tête.

_ Vous avez compris qu'on ne se débarrasse pas d'un Malfoy aussi facilement, ricana Lucius Malfoy.

_ J'en ai la preuve mais je ne pense pas que lui, dis-je, amèrement en désignant Rogue d'un signe de tête. C'est un de votre famille.

_ Expliquez-nous votre comportement envers le fils de Mr Malfoy? ordonna le professeur Rogue.

_ Ce ne sont pas vos chaudrons, Professeur Rogue. Vous n'allez pas intervenir à chaque fois que Drago Malfoy se fait remettre à sa place quand même! Il a quinze ans! Il peut se débrouiller tout seul s'il doit régler des problèmes avec les autres élèves! Je ne suis pour rien! C'est lui qui m'a provoqué.

_ Comment? interrogea Mr Malfoy, intéressé.

_ Je n'aime pas qu'un inconnu me caresse une partie de mon corps. Mais bien sûr... Vous vous demandez comment ai-je fais pour lui faire peur, n'est-ce pas? J'ai un don pour que mes yeux changent de couleur. Voilà, vous savez tout."

Je sentais le regard du père de Drago sur moi. Il me déshabillait du regard. Un regard très électrisant. J'aperçus le sourire en coin de Severus Rogue.

"_ Bien. Je lui dirais qu'il devra prendre ses distances avec vous, décida le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

_ Merci, Mr Malfoy. Pouvez-vous me laisser...

_ Severus, peux-tu sortir?

_ Je te laisse. Bonne nuit à tous les deux."

Que voulait Malfoy? Il avait quelque chose à me dire ou...

La porte claqua derrière le dos de mon professeur. Que devais-je faire? Tant pis pour la lettre, elle attendra demain. Je me levais et tournai autour de mon professeur et ennemi. Il souriait. Son sourire... Il était... magnifique. J'ai failli être amoindri par cette expression. Non! Il ne faut pas que je cède! Je tournais la tête pour éviter son regard.

"_ De quoi voulez-vous me parler? Demandais-je poliment."

Son regard se fit sentir dans mon dos. J'avais un peu peur. Que voulait-il me faire? Mais en réfléchissant, je ne le détestais pas. Non, je l'aimais. J'éprouvais même du plaisir à être auprès de lui, dans la même salle. Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de penser? A quoi suis-je en train de penser? Non mais vraiment! Il faut que je trouve le sommeil le plus vite que possible avant que je délire!

"_ Votre secret, je veux le savoir. Puis-je au moins avoir un indice? Juste un.

_ Non. Je ne suis pas du genre à me dévoiler dès la première rencontre, lançais-je."

Même si je l'ai fait à Hermione mais je ne le regrettais pas. Je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance. A elle et à ses deux amis.

"_ Je trouverais bien quelque chose pour que vous me le disiez.

_ Attendez ! Vous voulez dire que vous serez prêt à faire tuer mes parents pour savoir ce qui ne va pas chez moi, répliquai-je d'une voix furieuse. Ou dire à votre ami...comment il s'appelle déjà... Ah oui, à Voldemort pour que ses fidèles serviteurs les emprisonnent et les torturent jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent la tête. C'est ça ce que vous voulez? "

Je voulais le provoquer. Bien sûr il n'allait pas dire à son maitre de capturer mes parents sans avoir une bonne raison. Je le regardais à présent dans ses yeux gris qui étaient presque bleu turquoise. Mon petit discours avait fait son effet. Son visage était devenu impassible. Un peu crispé, même. J'aimais quand il le faisait. En fait, je savais qu'il luttait pour ne pas qu'il hurle, pour ne pas entrer dans une colère jusqu'au point de me faire mal physiquement ou mentalement. Je fis un sourire. C'était un vrai régal aux yeux... Le voir lutter contre sa colère froide. Mes lèvres s'étiraient encore plus en rictus victorieux.

"_ Vous pouvez bien les torturer mais je ne dirai rien. De plus, je serai certainement reniée puisque je suis à Serpentard. Alors qu'ils soient morts ou vivants, cela ne changera pas ma décision.

_ Tu as bien le caractère de ta maison et non de Gryffondor, répondit Malfoy en affichant un demi- sourire narquois.

_ C'est pour ça qu'on m'a envoyé ici et pas ailleurs, n'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi?

_ Tout à fait.

_ Maintenant dites-moi pourquoi vous êtes ici, dans ma chambre? Je ne pense pas que je vous ai invité mais là, vous avez un peu dépassé les bornes...

_ La borne plus ou la borne moins? demanda-t-il, souriant."

Il ne manque pas de culot celui-là! J'ai été suffisamment polie et gentille mais là...

"_ Juste un peu sous la borne moins, soupirai-je lassement et en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

_ Alors puis-je rester encore un peu? Insista Malfoy avec un sourire qui reflétait de la tendresse."

De la tendresse ! Non mais, il se prend pour qui? C'est à ce moment-là que j'eus mon cœur en flamme et qui disait: " Retiens-le! Retiens-le jusqu'au matin!". Je souriais de fatigue et fis oui de la tête. Il pouvait bien rester. Il était aimable lorsqu'il enlevait son masque d'homme important mais... Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui avais-je cédé? Je soupirais... Des fois, je me demandais si j'étais vivable...

"_ Répondez moi franchement, Mr Malfoy. Pourquoi insistez-vous tant?

_ Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question?

_ Vous êtes toujours là avec moi... vous insistez pour savoir ma ma... mon secret... Vous n'arrêtez pas de...

_ Vous pouvez revenir en arrière?"

Nom d'un Strangulot, il avait remarqué mon erreur. Je me raidis.

"_ S'il vous plait pouvez-vous arrêter de me questionner sur ce sujet? J'ai la tête qui est grosse comme une citrouille.

_ Pour ce soir, je m'en tiens là...

_Cela ne veut pas dire que je vous le dirai demain ou les autres jours qui suivent, coupai-je.

_ Nous sommes ambitieux. Je veux savoir votre secret tandis que vous voulez le garder. Vous savez, Miss Warren, porter un secret, seul, c'est un très lourd fardeau.

_ Mon secret n'est pas aussi pesant qu'il en a l'air, rétorquais-je simplement."

_Mensonges..._

_ Désolé..., dit Malfoy. J'ai...

_ Vous avez toujours du mal à vous arrêter, complétais-je en souriant. Je sais. Cela m'arrive de tant en tant, si le thème est important."

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre nous. Il était paisible. Mr Malfoy regardait par terre. Il avait l'air gêné. Pourquoi? Il se leva lentement et tourna la tête vers moi.

"_ Je vous souhaite bonne nuit. Mais ne pensez pas que vous allez vous tirer aussi facilement.

_ Ne vous en faites pas... Je ne vous dirais rien. Muette comme une tombe. Et inutile d'utiliser le Véritaserum, j'ai une potion pour la contrer."

Mr Malfoy eut un mince sourire et s'en alla sans un mot. Quand la porte fut refermée, je pus respirée. Enfin... J'étais seule.


	5. Premier jour à Poudlard

Je m'endormis lentement. Un sommeil sans rêve. Pour une fois que j'en faisais… Cela allait me faire du bien. J'en avais marre de faire des cauchemars. De _vivre_ ces évènements lugubres… Au loin, j'entendais quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Je grognais. Non, pas maintenant. C'est trop tôt. Laissez-moi dormir! La personne refrappa la porte avec insistance. Je levais la tête, me mis debout et me regardais dans la glace. Ouh la la la! Quelle tête je fais! Je ne suis pas réveillée. Du tout! Du tout! Du tout! Nom d'un Strangulot! Bon... Respirons par le nez... Et je traversais la pièce et j'ouvris la porte tout en baillant.

"_ Pourquoi cet acharnement sur l'entrée de ma chambre? Elle ne vous a rien fais à ce que je sache."

Là, devant moi, se trouvait Drago Malfoy en uniforme qui me regardait d'un air pervers. J'eus un grognement. Pervers comme son père. Je me retenais pour ne pas lui... Claquer la porte au nez? Oui, c'est ça.

"_ Je voulais juste te dire que tu dois te dépêcher si tu ne veux pas être en retard dès ton premier jour à Poudlard.

_ Merci."

Je refermais l'entrée sous le regard admiratif du fils de Mr Malfoy. Je m'habillais avec une vitesse inhumaine et sortis de la salle commune des préfets. Drago m'attendait à l'entrée de la Grande Salle mais il était distant. Je lui souriais doucement pour le remercier.

"_ On peut être ami si tu veux? me proposa-t-il. Vu que tu es nouvelle et que tu ne connais personne...

_ Désolée de te décevoir, Malfoy, fit une voix masculine. Mais Morgane a déjà choisi son camp."

Nous nous retournâmes tous les deux en même temps. C'était Harry Potter qui avait parlé. Hermione et Ron étaient avec lui. Les deux Gryffondors devaient maintenant savoir mon secret. Ils ne me regardaient pas comme une ennemie et cela me faisait chaud au cœur. Je leur fis un coucou de la main, décontractée.

"_ Salut les rouges, dis-je en souriant. Alors quoi de neuf? Voulez-vous...

_ Comment oses-tu leur parler?! s'exclama le Serpentard, à moitié dégouté. Espèce de...

_ Mais mon cher ami, le coupais-je en levant la main en l'air. Aurais-tu oublié que je suis née Gryffondor et même si je suis à Serpentard, je ne vais pas changer de comportement pour ton simple plaisir de me voir cruelle envers mes camarades de classe.

_ Je croyais que tu étais une Sang-de-Bourbe.

_ Justement! Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à une Née-Moldue, si je te dégoutes? m'exclamais-je."

Je laisse le silence planer un petit moment...

"_ Mmmmh... Laisse-moi réfléchir... Ah oui, je m'en souviens... Pour ta gouverne, c'était pour te faire fuir que j'ai inventé cette... Ascendance Moldue.

_ Oh! Oh! Oh! On dirait que tu as perdu, Malfoy, répondit Ron avec un sourire triomphal.

_ Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Weasley, tu risques de le regretter."

Je me rapprochais de Malfoy dangereusement. Je le soulevais par le col et murmurais d'une voix glaciale:

"_ Ne menace plus jamais mes amis car toi aussi tu risquerais d'avoir des ennuis."

Je vis dans ses yeux turquoise de la crainte et je m'en réjouis en affichant un sourire sadique. Mais quelque chose me froissait... Il ressemblait tellement à son père que j'étais presqu'en train de l'embrasser. Il vit mon désir, souria à son tour et chuchota à mon oreille:

"_ Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?

_ Car... je ne peux pas... le faire..."

Je le posais à terre et me détournais rapidement de lui. J'étais déprimée. La malédiction que j'avais été sérieuse. J'allais mourir en sauvant la vie de mon bien aimé. C'est donc pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas tomber amoureuse, ni avoir trop d'amis car je ne voulais pas les perdre en cas de...

"_ Tu as l'air bien triste, tout d'un coup, fit remarqué Hermione. Il t'a encore insulté?

_ Oh non. J'ai pris l'habitude.

_ Tu viens manger à la table de Gryffondor?

_ Je ne pense pas. Le professeur Rogue est en train de distribuer les emplois du temps des cinquièmes années. Je dois me bouger! Une autre fois peut-être..."

Oui. J'avais choisi mon camp. J'allais me battre pour la liberté et la vérité. Harry n'était pas un menteur. Cela se voit sur son visage. Je peux lui faire confiance. Après tout, c'est un Gryffondor...

J'étais arrivée à temps à ma table. Je pris qu'un bol de chocolat chaud et une pomme pour le dix heure. J'avais pris l'habitude de ne pas trop manger le matin. Le professeur de potion me donna le feuille, se pencha vers mon oreille pour me dire:

"_ Mr Malfoy vous attend dans sa salle de cours.

_ Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve.

_ Dix minutes avant votre cours mais heureusement... vous l'aurez pendant une heure encore."

En effet, mon premier cours était la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Youpi! C'était ironique... J'allais le revoir.

Je me levais lentement du banc et me dirigeais vers la sortie. Je sentais le regard de Rogue sur moi. Je prenais mon temps pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Evidemment, je me perdis dans les couloirs. Aïe! Et dire que j'étais préfète! Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'avait-on choisi pour ce poste? Encore une idée _fabuleuse_ de Dumbledore... J'étais nouvelle et voilà qu'on me mettait des responsabilités sur le dos. Je soupirais. Non mais vraiment! C'est quoi ce binz!

"_ Je vous vois bien pensive pour une si belle fille, dit une voix que je connaissais. Je crois que vous êtes perdue, je me trompe?

_ Non, professeur."

Lucius Malfoy était dans l'ombre d'un pilier. Je m'avançais vers lui avec un sourire aux lèvres. On pouvait cacher bien des choses rien qu'en souriant. C'était ça mon passe-temps. Me cacher sous un sourire. Leur mentir, à tous ceux qui sont autour de moi. Ce sourire-là cachait ma tristesse. J'allais peut-être mourir pour lui. Peut-être que...

"_ Vous m'avez convoqué en avance pour me parler, repris-je.

_ Oui."

Nous nous avançâmes dans le couloir puis, nous entrâmes dans une salle avec des bougies. Elle était sombre mais la lumière que dégageaient les chandelles était apaisante. Je posai mon sac de cours sur le bureau du premier rang, côté de la fenêtre.

"_ Mon fils m'a raconté sa peur. Il a perçu quelque chose de _sauvage_ dans votre regard, dans vos yeux. La couleur de vos iris lui a fait peur.

_ Ce n'est pas une raison pour me convoquer, fit-je. J'en ai discuté avec le directeur.

_ Puis-je savoir...

_ Je ne dirais rien, Mr Malfoy."

Il soupira tout en secouant la tête. Il devait me trouver coriace. J'eus un petit sourire victorieux. Mais une question me frôla l'esprit...

"_ J'attendrais que vous ayez assez confiance en moi pour que vous m'ouvrez votre cœur, déclara-t-il."

_Devais-je vraiment lui faire confiance?_

Devais-je vraiment lui faire confiance? Devais-je lui dire que je risque de mourir cette année? Devais-je tout lui raconter sur ma malédiction? Non, je ne voulais pas. Je ne _pouvais_ pas. Il fallait que mes sentiments restent enfouis dans mon âme. Il ne fallait pas qu'il souffre. Il ne _faut_ pas qu'il souffre.

"_ Plus tard... dans l'année... peut-être..., murmurai-je.

_ Prenez votre temps, nous ne sommes pas pressés.

_ C'est vous qui le dites mais ne soyez pas si sûr que ça, répondis-je en le regardant dans ses yeux."

Il allait répliquer lorsque la cloche sonna le début des cours.


	6. Voldemort

Le professeur se mit derrière son bureau tandis que les élèves commençaient à rentrer dans la classe. Les Serpentards allaient devoir supporter les Gryffondors encore une fois pour les cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, la Botanique, les Potions et la Métamorphoses. Je soupirais. Au moins, je serais presque toujours en compagnie de Hermione, Harry et Ron.

Les Serpentards de cinquième année me jetaient des coups d'œil haineux que j'ignorais parfaitement. Drago les avait prévenu de notre "petit" accrochage. Je le détestais amèrement. Pourquoi tant de haine entre ces deux maisons? Je trouvais ça débile. Nouveau soupir... Ils agissaient comme des gamins. N'avais-je pas le droit de tisser des liens avec d'autres Maisons? Non, Gryffondor était l'ennemi de Serpentard. Depuis toujours...

"_ Bonjour tout le monde, commença Lucius Malfoy. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Je voudrais vous faire un test d'une quinzaine de minutes. Un test écrit. Puis nous verrons pour un test à la baguette magique."

Mr Malfoy distribua les fiches et nous commençâmes le test. Les dix minutes passées, je me levais, me dirigeais vers son bureau et lui donnai ma feuille. Je vis alors un papier où son écriture fine et élégante y était. "Yeux jaunes", "sauvage", "rayons de soleil" étaient marqués sur le support. Le père de Drago Malfoy remarqua mon regard. Je lui souriais et en disant:

"_ Je ne vous en veux pas. Au contraire, je trouve que c'est bien... que... enfin, bon..."

Pourquoi? Pourquoi je ne trouvais plus les mots pour m'exprimer? J'avais chaud et mon cœur s'accéléra étrangement.

"_ Miss Warren, je voudrais avoir un patronus de votre part. Pour ça, j'ai eu un épouvantard rien que pour ce cours mais tout le monde passera. Il faut d'abord que vos camarades de classe...

_ Mr Malfoy! s'exclama Pansy Parkison. Vous savez ce qu'elle a fait ce matin à votre fils?

_ Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, miss Parkison. Il a sans... doute... cherché des histoires pour provoquer miss Warren... Ce qui est... fort probable."

Pourquoi prenait-il ma défense? Je le regardais de travers. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient écarquillés leurs yeux au point où je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas une deuxième tête qui était apparue chez Mr Malfoy.

"_ Alors, miss Warren? Quand sortez-vous votre baguette?

_ Euh... Tout de suite, professeur."

Je pris mon bâton magique! Bois d'orme, cheveu de vélane et 36,5 cm. Je l'avais eu en France, vu que ma mère était originaire de là-bas. Nous sommes allés chez le fabriquant de baguettes et voilà... Je l'ai eu après avoir essayé une dizaine de baguettes magiques.

"_ Venez, miss Warren."

Je le suivais dans une autre salle. Il laissa la porte ouverte pour surveiller en même temps la classe. Je me trouvais devant une grosse malle en bois massif. Le professeur l'ouvrit et l'épouvantard qui avait pris la forme d'un Détarqueur se dirigea vers moi. Le froid envahi la salle. Je frissonnais mais j'étais prête à l'affronter. Je levai mon arme. Je sentis que je n'allais plus pouvoir rire sauf qu'il y avait autre chose...

Je vis une silhouette en noire. Il avait un poignard dans sa main. Il allait m'agresser! L'inconnu se raccrochait de moi lentement. Et j'entendais son rire aigue qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Mais son arme se transforma en baguette. Sa main était maigre. Ses doigts étaient fins et squelettiques comme des longues pattes d'araignées. Son regard brûlait d'un feu incandescent et son visage ressemblait vaguement à un serpent. Je secouais ma tête. Non! Je ne devais pas laisser mes cauchemars m'envahir eux aussi pendant les cours!

"_ Avada Kedavra!

_ Riddikulus! Criai-je."

Je vis alors Mr Malfoy intervenir. Il était livide mais il réussit à enfermer le spectre dans la malle. Je tremblais. Voici treize ans que je faisais sans cesse ce cauchemar mais jamais je n'avais pu réussir à mettre le doigt sur l'identité de mon tueur. Et là, à mon plus grand malheur, je sus qui allait me tuer.

_Voldemort._

"_ Vous êtes bien pâle, miss Warren. Tenez, voici du chocolat."

Je le regardais sans vraiment le voir. J'étais vidée. Je n'avais plus la force de marcher. Je pris le morceau de chocolat qu'il me tendait et le mangeais à petite bouchée. Je n'avais pas trop faim. Par contre, je sentais le regard interrogateur du professeur. Je n'avais pas envie d'affronter son regard. Pas maintenant en tout cas. Je frissonnais. Hermione entra dans la salle en disant:

"_ Mr Malfoy, j'ai fini. Que dois-je faire?

_ Venez ici, miss Granger. Juste devant la malle."

Il l'ouvrit. Moi, je revis Voldemort. Il s'avançait doucement avec un sourire aux lèvres. Etrangement, ses lèvres se mirent à bouger lentement. Il souriait. Et moi, pétrifier comme je l'étais, j'écoutais ce qu'il me disait:

"_ Pourquoi tiens-tu à le sauver? Il est comme moi. C'est mon serviteur. Il m'a trahi et je dois le punir. Alors écartes-toi!

_ NON! Arrêtez ça! Arrêtez! M'exclamai-je, prise de panique."

La lumière revient. Cette fois-ci, j'étais par terre. J'étais en larmes. Je savais maintenant qui j'allais sauver. J'observais le professeur qui me scrutait. Il se précipita en même temps que la Gryffondor.

"_ Morgane, comment te sens-tu?

_ Je... Je dois aller... Je dois parler à... Dumbledore... C'est urgent!"

On m'aida à me relever. Sans résultat. Mes jambes ne m'écoutaient plus, ce qui provoqua une autre crise de larmes. Je vais mourir cette année. Je devais en profiter au maximum!

"_ Mr Malfoy..., commença Hermione.

_ Je crois aussi, coupa l'ancien Serpentard."

Il me prit dans ses bras. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre qu'on m'emmenait dans une autre pièce que je perdis connaissance.

Je me réveillais à l'infirmerie. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Le rideau était tiré autour de mon lit. J'entendais des voix dont celles de Mr Malfoy et de Dumbledore.

"_...Hurlé en disant qu'on devait arrêter le test.

_ Il y a autre chose, Lucius, fit Dumbledore. Je veux que vous la surveilliez. Bien sûr elle sera rebelle. Elle vous répondra méchamment mais enquêtez, s'il vous plaît."

Pourquoi disait-il à Malfoy d'insister? Il voulait ma mort ou quoi? Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache mon destin. Ce n'était pas dur à comprendre, si? A ce moment-là, mon lit grinça. Non! Pourquoi? Je voulais entendre la conversation jusqu'à la fin. Les pas se rapprochaient du lieu où j'étais. Je me levais. Je mis mes chaussures tandis qu'ils ouvraient le rideau.

"_ Comment allez-vous, miss Warren? demanda Mr Malfoy en souriant.

_ Mieux... Je suis désolée d'avoir interrompu votre cours, Mr Malfoy.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, miss Warren, rassura-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez interrompu mon cours que je vais être renvoyé."

J'eus un sourire. Oui. Je sus qui j'allais sauver. _Lui_. Je l'observais sans m'en rendre compte. J'avais mon regard qui voguait, je ne sais où.

"_ Miss Warren, reprit Dumbledore. Avez-vous prévenu vos parents?

_ Je le ferai ce soir."

En pensant à eux, je savais que j'aurais le droit à une beuglante gratuite. Je soupirai de tristesse.

"_ Tout ce passe bien avec vos camarades? Questionna le directeur de Poudlard.

_ Oh oui. Ne vous n'en faites pas.

_ Et à propos de votre problème de santé?

_ Tout va bien de ce côté. Mais pour les cours des Soins pour Créatures Magiques, je crois que je ne pourrais pas y aller ou devrais-je me couvrir le visage par un masque comme les Mangemorts?"

Mr Malfoy sursauta. J'avais envoyé un pique sans le faire exprès mais bon, il allait devoir s'y habituer. Je me pinçais les lèvres... Ooops... J'aurais mieux fait de me retenir...

"_ Pourquoi pas? me répondit Dumbledore en haussant les épaules."

Quoi! Il me dit que ça! Alors que c'est lui qui m'avait dit que je devais faire attention. Non mais je rêve! Il est fou ma parole! Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds. Je secouai la tête.

"_ J'ai un cours d'Enchantement. Où dois-je aller pour...

_ Miss Warren, soupira Dumbledore. C'est le soir.

_ Quoi! Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveiller?"


	7. Reniée

Je vis Mr Malfoy en train de sourire. Son sourire calma ma colère d'un seul coup. Le même sentiment que j'ai eu en classe avec lui se fit sentir dans mon cœur. Non! Je ne devais pas me faire dépasser par mes sentiments. Je ne dois pas... Penser à lui de cette façon.

"_ Je vais la raccompagner, Albus.

_ Faites-le, Lucius. Prenez votre temps."

Tiens, je vais encore avoir une soirée avec lui. Il passa son bras autour de ma taille. Je le laissais faire sans trop comprendre. Sa présence me réconfortait. Le silence s'était installé lentement puis le père de Drago Malfoy le brisa:

"_ Alors comme ça, vous avez menacé mon fils.

_ Il avait menacé mes amis, me défendais-je automatiquement.

_ Il m'a raconté que vous avez eu envie de l'embrasser mais vous ne l'avez pas fait parce que, soi-disant, vous ne pouviez pas le faire. Pourquoi?

_ Dis donc, professeur, vous sortez un peu de votre statut, non?"

Il eut un magnifique sourire.

"_ La journée, je suis professeur. La nuit, je suis le père de Drago, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle. Et si je vous fais visiter le château car je pense que demain, vous serez encore perdue."

Pour une fois, je riais. Jamais, je n'avais ris sincèrement. Ou du moins, dès que je riais, cela me sonnait faux. A vrai dire, je prenais toujours les choses au sérieux. Depuis que je savais la vérité sur ma malédiction.

"_ Avec plaisir, professeur."

Nous nous regardâmes un moment. Ses yeux pénétraient dans les miens. Je sentis la température de mon corps augmenter. Les battements de mon cœur se firent plus irréguliers. Son regard me gêna. Je détournai mon visage vers le mur.

"_ Vous rougissez?

_ Cela vous gêne?

_ Non. Pas vraiment.

_ Je vais me faire renier, professeur, murmurai-je, d'une voix basse et meurtrie. Je sais ce qu'ils vont me dire. Soit je dois rentrer au manoir, soit je peux rester mais je serais déshéritée mais cela m'importe peu puisque Dumbledore... Puisqu'il me protège... Je dois assumer ma maison. Ce n'est pas une honte d'être à Serpentard... Pas pour moi, en tout cas... J'ai toujours senti que j'irais dans cette maison. Si mes parents viennent à Poudlard, je serais prête à les convaincre de me laisser à Poudlard. Je suis bien ici, professeur.

_ Alors, comme ça, vous aimez Serpentard? Plaisanta-t-il, à moitié amusé.

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça! Protestai-je en rougissant encore plus.

_ Vous êtes très ravissante lorsque vous êtes mal à l'aise.

_ Je ne sais pas comment prendre votre compliment..."

Il y eut un silence. Nous nous étions arrêté. Sa main prit une de mes longues mèches noir ébène et la sentit. Euh... Comment dois-je le prendre? Personne ne m'avait fait cela auparavant. Lucius Malfoy eut un sourire.

"_ Je vais demander le divorce à ma femme, lança-t-il brusquement."

Je le regardais, interrogatrice. Divorcer? Son fils n'allait pas lui en vouloir?

"_ Vous aimez quelqu'un? demandais-je, curieuse.

_Oui.

_ Alors c'est bien."

Qui est-ce? Me demandai-je au fond de ma mémoire. Une pointe de jalousie me perça le cœur. Moi? Jalouse? Pff... Impossible. Comme pour me réconforter.

"_ Savez-vous, au moins, pourquoi j'ai choisi de me séparer de ma femme?

_ Non car ce ne sont pas mes chaudrons. Et qui voudrait s'occuper de vos chaudrons? Pas une élève comme moi."

Il fit comme si je n'avais pas répondu à sa question.

"_ Je l'aime. Je sens le besoin de la protéger et de la chérir.

_ Ah oui?"

Il soupira. Mon cœur s'accéléra de plus en plus vite.

"_ Vous savez...pour votre femme..., repris-je, hésitante. Prenez le bon choix car... peut-être... que votre fils... vous en voudra...

_ On dirait que vous êtes de plus en plus mal à l'aise que tout à l'heure? fit doucement Lucius Malfoy."

Ses lèvres frôlaient sur ma tempe. Je frissonnais. La température de mon corps monta d'un cran. Le professeur se redressa et dit:

"_ Voici l'étage, pour la métamorphose. C'est le professeur McGonnagall qui s'occupe de cette matière."

Nous fîmes le tour du château et nous arrivâmes dans le parc. La nuit était claire et étoilée. Douce aussi. Magnifique pour un rendez-vous romantique. Oui. Romantique...avec un grand R. Je soupirais... Si seulement...

"_ Vos pensées sont intéressantes.

_ Vous les lisez?

_ Depuis que nous sommes sortis de l'infirmerie. C'est vrai que la nuit est très belle. Mais c'est la personne qui est auprès de moi qui rayonne le plus."

Je rougis à ce compliment. Heureusement que c'était la nuit autrement il aurait...

"_ J'aurais...? Insista-t-il."

Il fallait que je me ressaisie. Ne rien penser... Ne rien penser... Ne rien penser...

"_ Pourquoi?

_ Arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées, s'il vous plaît, fis-je, un peu crispée."

Je m'étais faite avoir. J'eus une grimace.

"_ Je ne sais pas si je dois céder... Comme je vous le disais vos pensées sont intéressantes."

J'avais réussi à retrouver mon calme et mes esprits. Bon... Je ne pouvais pas dire que je voulais dormir parce que j'ai fait une assez longue sieste...

"_ Vous voulez que je vous laisse tranquille?"

Et puis je n'avais pas sommeil. Sa présence me réconfortait. Un peu comme mon père. Oui, c'est cela... Je le considérais comme un père. Il ne dit rien.

"_ Vous... avez lu... ce que j'ai pensé... à l'instant? Demandai-je d'une petite voix.

_ Vous m'aimez comme un père."

Sa voix était triste. Je l'avais blessé. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Je ressentis une violente douleur dans ma poitrine. Je respirais, tentant de retrouver mon calme. Je voulais me faire pardonner mais comment? Je ne voulais pas qu'il... je ne voulais pas qu'on... J'allais peut-être m... Je ne voulais pas entendre sa décision. Tétanisée, je pris la décision de partir. Il le fallait! Je me précipitais dans le château, montais les escaliers aussi rapidement que possible et dès que je pus accéder aux appartements privatifs des préfets, je pus reprendre mon souffle. J'entrais dans ma chambre sans un salut à Hermione, ni à Ron. J'avais besoin d'être seul. J'aperçus Hermione retenir Ron par la main. Elle avait comprit. Je leur adressais un sourire de remerciement. La Gryffondor me souriait à son tour. Puis, je me jetais sur mon lit. Comment allais-je faire? Demain matin, je l'ai une heure et vendredi, je l'ai en fin d'après-midi pendant deux heures. Devais-je lui faire face ou devais-je sécher ses cours?

Le lendemain, je me levais tranquillement. Je me dirigeais dans la salle de bain pour me coiffer et me laver. Je croisais Hermione et lui rendis sa nuisette. Que devais-je faire? Rien? Je ne savais pas. Aller le voir et discuter serait la meilleure solution. Je n'étais pas lâche. Non. J'ai du sang de deux Gryffondor, je devais leur faire honneur même si j'allais me faire renier. Je m'habillais lentement et descendais dans la Grande Salle. Je vis alors un couple en noir qui discutait avec le directeur de l'école. Mes parents allaient faire une crise de rage devant tout le monde. Je regardais où était Lucius Malfoy. Lui aussi était en train de discuter avec mes parents. Oh, oh... Ca sent la Bombabousse à plein nez... Que disait-il sur moi? Je frissonnais. Je viens vers eux. Dumbledore m'observa de son regard X. Je m'arrêtais net. Dix mètres environ me séparaient d'eux. Je tremblais. Je serais mes poings et continuais ma route. Je n'avais pas peur d'eux. Mr Malfoy avait repris son air d'impassibilité. Froid et calculateur. Il devait attendre à ce que je dise quelque chose de travers.

"_ Bonjour, miss Warren, fit Dumbledore. Vos parents sont là.

_ Non, je ne les avais pas remarqué, Monsieur le Directeur, répliquais-je de mauvaise humeur. Je vous salue, Père. Mère. J'allais vous écrire mais j'ai eu beaucoup de chose à faire, dis-je.

_ Morgane... Je suis désolé de te le dire mais..., commença mon père. Tu vas devoir quitter Poudlard.

_ Certainement pas! Répliquai-je d'une voix forte et sèche. Le Choixpeau magique a choisi que je devais être à Serpentard, j'y resterais même si ça ne vous plait pas! Ce n'est pas une honte d'aller là-bas! ... Ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort et ses partisans y sont allés que je vais devenir comme eux! On voit que la confiance règne dans la famille. Vous savez... à Serpentard, il y a des personnes qui sont aussi bien que les Gryffondors, les Poufsouffles ou les Serdaigles. Mais vous ne prenez pas assez de temps pour les connaître sincèrement. Vous n'avez qu'à me renier et tout sera parfait! Au moins, je n'aurais plus personne qui me jugera sur ma propre maison. Sur mes choix! Et sur ma vie! De toute façon, j'ai toujours su que j'irais à Serpentard... C'est même un honneur et je ne vais pas le gâcher car on est qu'une fois à Poudlard et je compte bien en profiter!"

Il y eu un grand silence dans la Grande Salle. Oups! J'avais dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur à mes parents. Je pressentais ce que ma mère allait dire. Sa main se crispait sur le tissu de sa robe. Elle était en colère que j'ai défié leur autorité devant tous ces élèves. Oh! Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise... Il y aura du bruit dans sur le Chemin de Traverse... Dumbledore me regardait avec une certaine compassion. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas que je me fasse renier. Je sentais qu'il avait déjà tenté de me défendre. Mais cela n'avait servi à rien.

"_ On dirait que tu as fait ton choix, déclara ma mère, doucement mais avec une pointe de froideur. Très bien, tu restes dans cette maison où la Magie Noire est sa spécialité mais ne reviens plus jamais chez nous. Tu pourras reprendre toutes tes affaires pendant les vacances d'Halloween.

_ D'accord, acceptais-je, durement. Cela me convient. Au revoir, Mr. Warren et Mrs. Warren."

Autant prendre tout de suite mes distances avec eux. Je ne pris même pas mon petit déjeuner. Donc je montais directement à l'étage pour le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. J'allais lui faire face.


	8. Emotions

"_ Attends! Morgane! Appela la voix d'Harry."

Le trio me rattrapa dans les escaliers.

"_ Tu as été sérieuse pour ce... pour cette..., commença Harry Potter, en cherchant le mot qui allait mieux convenir à sa phrase.

_ Pour cette tirade? Bien sûr. J'ai toujours été rebelle oralement sauf que je ne suis pas comme Malfoy. Nous ne sommes pas de la même planète. Je n'ai jamais traité Hermione de Sang de Bourbe. Ni Ron par rapport aux relations que tient son père, ni à sa pauvreté. Et toi, je ne t'ai jamais dit que tu étais un menteur lorsque Voldemort est revenu. Je te crois sincèrement."

Les trois Gryffondors souriaient cependant je voyais bien qu'ils avaient de la peine pour moi. Je le remarquais dans le blanc de leurs yeux.

"_ Tu as oublié un point, reprit le brun. Tu n'as pas cette manie de te marier avec un Sang-Pur.

_ C'est vrai, admis-je en leur souriant."

En y pensant, je n'avais pratiquement rien en commun avec les Serpentards. Je n'avais pas les mêmes valeurs qu'eux. Le Choixpeau magique m'a-t-il dirigé vers Serpentard pour que je sois plus proche de Lucius Malfoy? Savait-il quelque chose par rapport à ma malédiction? Dumbledore m'avait dit que le Choixpeau avait été conçu par les quatre fondateurs et qu'ils lui avait donné la faculté de lire dans les âmes.

"_ Bravo pour ton discours, Warren! Epoustouflant mais pas assez pour nous convaincre, fit une voix trainante et glaciale."

Malfoy était arrivé avec ses deux gorilles et Pansy Parkison. Je haussais les épaules.

"_ Tant que tu me parleras de la sorte mon cher Malfoy, je ne serais pas ton alliée, rétorquais-je sur le même ton."

C'est à ce moment-là que son père arriva. Il ne me jeta pas un regard. Il m'en voulait pour hier soir. Pourtant ce n'est pas cela qui me fit le plus mal. Non c'était autre chose.

Nous rentrâmes dans la classe. Hermione s'assied à côté de moi. Harry et Ron, derrière. La salle était toujours aussi sombre. J'eus peur pendant un court instant. Elle n'était plus aussi accueillante qu'hier. Quelque chose avait changé. Est-ce l'ambiance qui régnait à l'intérieur de Lucius Malfoy? Je l'ignorais.

"_ Les tests à l'écrit sont corrects mais quelques-uns devront réviser un petit peu plus leur prochain cours car cette année, vous allez passer vos BUSE. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de dire la traduction, vous en avez peut-être entendu vos camarades de sixième année qui vous en ont parlé. Nous allons encore travailler sur les Détraqueurs car certains ne sont pas apte de faire un patronus correctement."

Là, je sentis son regard sur moi. Sûr, il m'en voulait à mort. J'entendis des ricanements. Ils étaient tellement bruyants que je trouvais utile de me retourner.

_ Miss Warren, annonça-t-il. Vous serez la première à passer.

Je me levais et me plaçais devant le coffre où l'épouvantard allait apparaitre sous la forme d'un Détraqueur. Je respirais un bon coup. La malle s'ouvrit par magie. Les bougies s'éteignirent d'un coup de vent sec et froid. Je sentais ses mouvements. Il s'avançait vers moi. Vite! Je devais trouver un souvenir heureux pour me débarrasser de ce truc. Le froid envahit mon corps. La peur me gagna. Ma respiration se fit de plus en plus vite. Puis...

"_ Expecto Patronum!"

Un long filet argenté sortit de ma baguette magique et forma un animal à quatre pattes. Il s'avançait gracieusement vers le Détraqueur. Je compris qui s'était. Moi. Moi en panthère. Ma malédiction. Mon animal totem. La lumière revient. Le professeur était juste derrière moi. Il me fixait avec une telle intensité que je ne pouvais pas le regarder dans les yeux.

"_ Puis-je savoir quel est votre souvenir que vous avez choisi?"

_ Qu'est-ce que cela peut vous faire, professeur?"

Je pouvais très bien lui dire mais pas devant la classe. Je me dirigeais vers mon siège lorsque...

"_ Avez-vous imaginé votre réconciliation avec vos parents?"

Je m'arrêtais brusquement. Ma mâchoire se crispa automatiquement. Pour qui se prenait-il? Il n'avait pas le droit de me poser ce genre de question! J'ai été reniée, certes mais pas besoin de remuer le poignard dans la plaie!

"_ Ce qui est du passé doit rester enfoui... J'ai été renié et alors? La vie continue. J'ai d'autres proches à présent..."

Ma voix était douce. Ces phrases étaient sorties toutes seules de mes lèvres. Je vis les sourires des Gryffondors sur leur visage. Oui... Je le pensais sincèrement... Ils étaient là pour moi. Même si j'étais à Serpentard... Cependant, au fond de moi, je perçus quelque chose qui s'était brisé. Je prenais peu à peu conscience que je ne pourrais plus revoir ma famille. J'avais envie de pleurer mais pas ici... Pas devant tout ce monde. Les Serpentards seraient ravis de me voir ainsi. Et ils croyaient que la séparation avec ma famille me blesserait et ils s'amuseraient à me faire souffrir. Je m'assieds à ma place tranquillement tout en tentant de garder un maximum de calme et de maîtrise de moi-même. Il me donna mon devoir et me complimenta:

"_ Vous avez eu un O. Optimal. La meilleure des notes. Félicitation."

J'eus une bouffée d'air frais, j'étais heureuse. J'avais eu une bonne note dès la première semaine de la rentrée.

La semaine s'écroula paisiblement. Le week-end, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de me faire un peu oublier ce qui s'était passé avec mes parents. Il faisait encore beau alors nous étions partis sous l'arbre près du lac - pour y aller, j'ai dû me promener avec une ombrelle à cause de mon "allergie" au soleil. J'étais en train de travailler les Potions alors que Hermione essayait en vain de me coiffer... Ou du moins, elle essayait de me trouver une coiffure autre que celle que j'avais d'habitude tandis que Ron s'amusait à faire des ricochets. Et Harry était en train de dessiner un Sombral pour le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

"_ Quand on ira à Pré-au-Lard, on fera les boutiques, il faut vraiment qu'on trouve quelque chose pour tes cheveux, fit Hermione en souriant.

_ La première est dans trois semaines, indiqua Harry. Tu verras, ce sera amusant.

_ Je les ai toujours aimé ainsi, répondis-je en prenant une de mes mèches.

_ Wouah... Hermione, faire les boutiques, c'est nouveau ça! Taquina Ron. Tu ne restes plus dans ta bibliothèque?"

Hermione lui tira la langue.

"_ J'essayerais de boire un Whisky Pur-Feu, dit le rouquin en revenant vers nous.

_ Et comment comptes-tu qu'on te ramène? Demandais-je.

_ Mais non... On ne le ramène pas, on le laisse au petit soin de Mme Rosmerta, plaisanta Harry."

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Les joues de Ron avaient pris une jolie teinte écarlate.

"_ Je ne fais ça que pour aider mes amis, reprit Hermione. Et Morgane en est une.

_ Je te remercie, Hermione. Cela me touche beaucoup."

C'était rare que je dise quelque chose par rapport à mes sentiments. Mais vu les conditions, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de ne pas la remercier.

"_ Après je ne veux pas que cela affecte ton travail, ajoutais-je.

_ Pour mieux travailler, il faut que tu te sentes à l'aise. Alors une sortie ne te fera pas du mal. Et puis les BUSES ne sont qu'en fin d'année, j'aurais tout le temps pour rattraper ce petit retard.

_ Vraiment... Je suis... Touchée, Hermione, murmurais-je."

J'avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi réagissais-je ainsi? Ce n'était pas dans mon état normal.

"_ Tu sais, ça fait du bien de pleurer. Cela évacuera la tension que tu as ressenti durant cette semaine, répondit doucement Harry.

_ Non. Je ne peux pas, Harry...

_ Qui a besoin de pleurer? Fit une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien."

Je fermais les paupières. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit là? A cet instant! Je sifflais de rage. Hermione, Harry et Ron s'étaient levés d'un bond.

"_ Quelle question? J'aurais dû m'en douter que cela ne pouvait être que toi, Warren..., reprit la voix de Drago Malfoy. Alors... Tes parents te manquent déjà?"

Pendant qu'il parlait, je me relevais lentement. Comment osait-il venir ici pour m'insulter? Pour me blesser? Je me retournais pour lui faire face. Peut-être que mes iris avaient déjà changés de couleur car il avait reculé. J'eus un sourire carnassier. Je m'avançais doucement vers lui cependant l'atmosphère s'était quelque peu... Electrisée... Je ne m'armais pas de ma baguette magique. Je voulais juste lui faire peur.

"_ Dis-moi, Malfoy, comment veux-tu que je te cuisine? Demandais-je d'une voix enjouée. Dois-je t'attacher à un arbre au milieu de la Forêt Interdite? Ou alors... Te balancer au milieu des Détraqueurs...

_ Pff, tu dis n'importe quoi! Fit le Serpentard. Tu n'es pas capable de..."

Je l'attrapais par le col et saisie sa baguette magique avant qu'il me lance un sort puis je le trainais vers la fameuse Forêt Interdite.

"_ Ne me suivez pas! Je veux régler ce petit problème entre nous deux. Cela te convient-il, Malfoy?"

* * *

**Le chapitre suivant pour le week-end prochain! Sur ce bonne lecture! Et bonne reprise!**

**A bientôt!**


	9. La Forêt Interdite

Il ne répondit pas... Au contraire, il me regardait d'un air apeuré. Pff... Tous des trouillards dans cette maison... Comment j'ai fait pour tomber là? Il n'y avait pas une once de courage. Ils sont peut-être ambitieux mais ils ne savent même pas se protéger les uns les autres. C'était chacun pour soi. Et je détestais ce genre de raisonnement. Je sifflais de rage. Quels prétentieux...

"_ Quand vas-tu me lâcher?

_ Je ne sais pas... Lorsque la lune sera pleine? Plaisantais-je.

_ Autrement dit... Dans trois semaines.

_ Exactement! Tu as tout compris!"

Il gigota un peu pour s'échapper de mon emprise. Effort inutile. Je ricanais dans mon fort intérieur car il n'y arrivait pas. Les arbres commençaient à devenir une voute comme celles qu'on trouve dans les cathédrales Moldues. L'obscurité était de plus en plus présent. Les rayons du soleil ne pouvaient plus passer à travers le feuillage des arbres. Je trouvais cela... Fascinant... Et effrayant mais cela ne fit que des frissons de plaisirs dans tout mon corps. Enfreindre les règles... C'était plus que géniale!

"_ Super! Quand mon père saura ce que tu m'as fait...

_ Justement ton père n'est pas là pour te venir en aide. Et tu ne diras rien car je ne vais rien te faire.

_ Quoi?

_ Je voulais juste te faire peur, avouais-je. Pour que tu me laisses tranquilles."

Après quelques minutes de marche, je m'arrêtais et le libérais de mon emprise. Je lui tendis sa baguette magique après l'avoir relâché. Il doutait de moi. Je soupirais agacée. Il comprenait ce que je lui disais ou pas? Les Serpentards sont-ils tous des abrutis finis? Mon homologue masculin était bouche bée. Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? Je ne l'ai pas frappé bien que j'en avais réellement envie mais je savais garder un minimum de sang-froid. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les serpents ont un sang-froid? Je lui adressais un autre sourire... Plus mystérieux...

"_ Tu n'as pas à te douter de ma parole. Je déteste juste le fait que vous ne me respectez pas pour ce que je suis. Oubliez un peu que j'ai une ascendance de Gryffondor et laissez moi vous prouver que j'ai ma place à Serpentard. Je peux très bien remporter des points pour que vous gagnez votre Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Et vous le savez pertinemment!

_ Mais de quel côté es-tu au juste?

_ Je ne suis ni Gryffondor, ni Serpentard, je suis juste entre les deux. Cela te convient comme réponse, Malfoy? lui répondis-je d'une voix trop douce."

Beaucoup trop douce... Il croyait surement que j'étais en train de le draguer. Oh nom du gargouille mal-lunée... Qu'ai-je fait? Je reculais tandis qu'il s'avançait. Etrangement il n'avait plus peur. Pour l'amour de Merlin! Pourquoi faut-il que j'attire les hommes comme des aimants? Un sourire étrange apparut sur son visage, certes, angélique...

"_ Je me demandais... Tu n'aurais pas une ascendance de Vélane?

_ Euh... Si... Cela fait parti... Du côté de ma mère. Pourquoi?"

J'étais un peu... Etonnée par cette question.

"_ Je pensais juste que les Vélanes étaient blondes.

_ Ah. Est-ce si grave que cela que je ne suis pas blonde? Demandais-je, curieuse et à la fois un peu... Anxieuse.

_ Non! Tu es très bien comme tu es! J'aime bien tes yeux.

_ Pff. Tu dis n'importe quoi, Malfoy. Viens on rentre."

Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Toutefois cela ne m'empêcha pas de sentir son regard sur mon dos. Limite s'il voulait me perforer mon corps avec ses yeux. Mon cœur battait un peu plus fort. Sans que je sache la raison...

"_ Dis, Morgane, je peux t'appeler comme ça?"

Je ne répondis pas.

"_ Tu comptes faire quoi pendant les vacances?

_ Poudlard."

Grand silence.

"_ Les grandes vacances?"

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Je pris du temps pour réfléchir à ce que j'allais dire...

"_ Voyage."

Encore un autre silence. Toujours aussi pesant.

"_ Et après Poudlard?"

Je m'arrêtais brusquement. Pourquoi me posait-il toutes ces questions? Ne pouvait-il pas me laisser tranquille?

"_ Médicomage.

_ Comme ta mère.

_ J'irais dans un autre pays. Je serais tranquille, répliquais-je durement. Je n'ai jamais été bien proche de mes parents."

Mais cela m'arracha un pincement au cœur. Cela me fit mal. Très mal mais tant pis. C'était le prix à payer. La vie n'était pas un fleuve tranquille. La vie est injuste cependant il faut tirer les bons moments. Et en profiter. Hermione, Harry et Ron m'avaient convaincue de vivre ma vie à fond jusqu'à ce que je meurs de la main de Voldemort. Je sais que cela va me faire mal comme à eux.

Je regardais les arbres. Merde... Ne me dites pas que je me suis perdue? Je haussais un sourcil, interrogateur... Je voyais ça dans la Gazette du sorcier... Quoi? Déjà? Bah oui, évidemment. Perdus en pleine Forêt Interdite. Rita Skeeter allait encore mettre son sale nez de fouine dans les affaires de Poudlard... Et puis, le Ministère va se pencher un peu plus aussi. J'avais compris qu'une certaine Dolores Ombrage allait bientôt venir pour inspecter les professeurs. Je fis une grimace... J'ai bien peur pour la sécurité de Poudlard... Pour sa sérénité. Aussi...

"_ Morgane...

_ Mmmh...

_ Nous ne sommes pas perdu?

_ Non. Je sais parfaitement où nous sommes.

_ C'est drôle... On dirait pas...

_ Ne me dis pas que tu as peur?

_ Moi? Peur? Non mais n'importe quoi!"

Il y eut un long hurlement plaintif au loin. Il sursauta comme un gamin.

"_ Tu as entendu?

_ Juste une chouette chevêche.

_ Et tu trouves ça drôle?

_ Bah... Vu ta tête oui... Dommage que Crivey n'est pas là... J'aurais pu lui demander d'immortaliser ton expression. Elle est assez... Amusante! Riais-je en essayant d'être silencieuse."

Je vis une forte lumière au fond. Tiens? Nous ne sommes pas perdu? Cela me provoqua une vague de soulagement dans tout mon être. Au moins je n'allais pas continuer à lui mentir. J'eus un sourire et montrais la lueur du doigt à Malfoy.

"_ Tu vois? Il ne fallait pas avoir peur pour si peu.

_ Ouais... C'est toi qui le dit..."

Crac.

Quel étrange bruit. Cela ne venait pas d'une branche. J'en étais presque certaine. Je regardais sous mon pied. Non... Cela ne venait pas de moi. Au loin, j'entendis un long tambourinement... Comme si c'était un troupeau de bisons qui couraient sans s'arrêter.

"_ Nom d'un loup-garou mal-léché! Qu'as-tu encore fait, Malfoy? M'exclamais-je en me retournant vers lui.

_ Euh... Si je te le dis... Tu me promets de ne pas me tuer?"

J'observais l'énorme tarentule qu'il avait écrasé par mégarde avec son pied. Je soupirais. Toute la colonie allait nous poursuivre maintenant... Super... J'hésitais de laisser Malfoy à son sort. Après tout, il le méritait...

"_ Oh non, je ne vais pas te tuer de mes propres mains. Ce sont elles qui s'en chargeront.

_ Elles?"

Je voyais des araignées géantes qui galopaient à toute vitesse dans notre direction. Je saisie brusquement la main de Malfoy et l'entrainais le plus rapidement que possible vers le soleil. De l'autre main, j'avais pris ma baguette magique. Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon collègue. Il avait la sienne dans la main aussi. Je perdis l'équilibre à cause d'une racine et tombais sur le sol. Malfoy continua sa course jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que je ne le suivais plus. Il s'arrêta, se retourna et me chercha des yeux. Je me relevais rapidement et m'élançais de plus belle.

"_ Cours! Ne t'occupes pas de moi! Criais-je."

Malfoy reprit sa course effrénée. Je me demandais si je pouvais me transformer pendant un moment pour tenter d'échapper à nos poursuivants. Je retirais mes vêtements. Je devais entrer en colère. Quel sujet? Quel sujet? Je me laissais envahir par la tristesse. Mes parents m'avaient renié... Ils m'avaient renié sans avoir pris en compte ce que je leur avais dit... Mon corps svelte et athlétique se transforma en un corps long musclé de pelage noir. Je pouvais sentir chaque odeur, fleur comme animal. Ma vision était encore plus précise que celui d'un humain. Je devais rejoindre au plus Malfoy. Quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur, je le vis faire une grimace. Je lui coupais la route et lui fis signe de monter. Il ne le comprit pas tout de suite ce qui m'exaspéra. Je me collais à lui. Sa peau toucha la mienne.

_"Monte, espèce de gargouille écervelée! lui dis-je par la pensée"_

Il fut étonné mais ne dit rien. Il monta et s'accrocha à ma fourrure. Aïe! Ca fait mal! Les Serpentards étaient-ils tous des brutes? Il m'arrachait complétement les poils que j'avais! Manant! Nous atteignîmes la lisière de la forêt. Le château fut en vue. J'entendis le long soupir de soulagement que Malfoy lâcha. Je ne m'arrêtais pas à la lisière, non. Je savais que les tarentules allaient nous rejoindre. J'avais entendu Harry et Ron en train de parler de leurs exploits peu avant qu'ils partent dans la Chambre des Secrets. Il fallait que j'aille chez Hagrid. Ou du moins, dans les environs de sa maison.

"_ Mais où vas-tu? Ce n'est pas par là la salle commune des préfets! S'exclama le Serpentard."

Je ne répondis pas. De toute façon, il ne savait pas qui j'étais. Je me cachais derrière un tas de bois. Et j'attendis tandis que Malfoy partit en courant vers le château. Pff... Trouillard. Je scrutais l'horizon, minutieusement. Plus aucun bruit... Cela voulait dire que les araignées s'étaient figées? Mmmh... Bonne question... Il va falloir que je me méfie quand j'irais prêt de la Forêt Interdite. Elles risqueraient de reconnaître mon odeur et me tuer...

Or ce n'était pas ce que je recherchais...


	10. Première bataille remportée!

J'attendis longtemps avant de me matérialiser en humaine. Pfff... Je n'avais plus mes vêtements... Et je ne pouvais pas aller les chercher sans que je me fasse poursuivre par ces tarentules géantes! Ce n'était vraiment pas pratique pour rentrer dans le château. J'allais devoir faire quelque chose. Mais quoi? Je levais les yeux au ciel. Le soleil avait déjà disparu dans les nuages.

Et merde! Il ne manquait plus que cela! Plus de soleil... Je soupirais... Je me demandais alors si Drago avait compris que c'était moi la panthère. Si c'est le cas, allait-il le dire à son père? Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Nom d'un Strangulot sans cervelle, je suis dans le chaudron... Je n'avais vraiment pas pensé aux conséquences. Je ne voulais pas que Lucius Malfoy apprenne par son fils que je suis... Une Animagus non déclarée? Ah tiens... Pas mal comme couverture... Mais le problème c'est que je ne pourrais pas expliquer le fait que je me transforme lorsque les rayons du soleil me touchent et quand je ressens une émotion forte.

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour voir si Hagrid était là. On ne sait jamais... Il pouvait peut-être m'aider puisqu'il était le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Alors... Où te trouves-tu, demi-géant? Peut-être qu'il est allé faire un tour... Quelle plaie! Je ne peux même pas rentrer ainsi sans mes vêtements. Je devais attendre son retour. Je soupirais... Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que je me mette dans le pétrin? J'avais le don d'attirer les ennuis sur moi. Oh... Et puis, je ne suis pas la seule. Harry aussi. Je me demande comment il va faire pour tuer Voldemort... C'est un mage assez puissant. Et en plus de cela il utilise des sorts beaucoup plus... Sombres qui brisent facilement les défenses classiques. Je devrais sans doute faire des recherches sur ça... Ne fallait-il pas que je l'aide à ma manière? J'eus un sourire. Mais oui... Bien sûr... Quel est le meilleur moyen pour se faire renvoyer de Poudlard? Se faire surprendre pendant la nuit en plein milieu de la Réserve Interdite de la Bibliothèque. Pourquoi avais-je le goût d'enfreindre les règles? Mmmh... Cela doit être mon côté Gryffondor, je suppose... Après tout, je suis la descendante d'une famille n'ayant eu que ses membres qu'à Gryffondor.

Je soupirais... Satanée coutume... Comme je leur en voulais. Si seulement les quatre maisons n'existaient pas, je pense qu'il n'y aurait pas autant de tension entre les élèves. Je resoupirais. Eh oui... Faut croire que les sorciers aimaient la complexité. Je secouais négativement de la tête. Un peu comme l'esprit tordu du directeur, je dois dire... Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'il fout, Hagrid? J'ai besoin de lui pour qu'il aille chercher mes vêtements! Je commence à avoir froid moi! Je me suis assise sur un rondin de bois, attendant patiemment l'arrivée du demi-géant.

Pff... Malfoy aurait pu aller me chercher des vêtements mais trouillard comme il est... Ah... Non... Il ne savait pas que c'était moi la panthère. Mon ventre se noua à cause de la faim. J'ai faim! MANGER -version viking- Impossible de réfléchir sainement quand mon ventre est vide... Je roulais des yeux... Personne semblait s'être inquiétée de ma "disparition". Bah... Au moins cela prouvait que je pouvais mourir et que je ne méritais pas cette vie.

"_ Morgane! Morgane! Appela la voix d'Hermione."

Nom d'un Sombral! Je parle toujours trop vite. Non... Je pense trop vite... Je retire ce que j'ai pensé. Euh... Si elle est là à mon avis... Harry et Ron sont avec elle?

"_ Je suis là, près de la maison d'Hagrid. Hermione tu peux venir toute seule. Et j'insiste bien sur seule!

_ Ah... Je vois, fit Hermione à moitié amusée quand elle me voit.

_ Malfoy est un vrai maladroit. Et un trouillard par dessus tout!

_ Bah ça, ce n'est pas nouveau. C'est typique des Serpentards, entendis-je Ron dire."

Cela me fit rire. Et moi? Qu'est-ce que je suis? Une Gryffonarde. J'échangeais un regard avec Hermione qui me donna des vêtements. Typiquement Gryffondor mais je m'en fiche du regard des autres. Tralalalère!

Une fois habillée, je demandais à Hermione de lancer un Accio pour que ma baguette magique puisse me revenir. Oui bon... D'accord, je n'avais pas très envie de retourner dans la Forêt Interdite mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'avais peur. Je ne suis pas comme Malfoy.

"_ Accio Baguette Magique de Morgane, récita-t-elle.

_ Alors? Comment as-tu fait pour effrayer Malfoy? Demanda Ron avec un sourire coquin.

_ C'est lui qui s'est fait attiré les ennuis. Pas moi. Il a marché sur une Arachnide géante et l'a tué. Du coup cela a attiré toute la troupe. Je me suis..."

Je regardais tout autour de moi pour voir si nous étions bien que tous les quatre mais Harry perçut ma méfiance et dit:

"_ Hermione nous a mis au courant. Et après?"

Je soupirais. Au moins avec eux, je peux garder mes secrets. Hermione me tendit ma baguette. Je la remerciais d'un signe de tête.

"_ Je l'ai ramené jusqu'ici. Et je suis restée ici pour ne pas être le centre des regards si jamais je m'étais matérialisée devant Athéna pour aller dans le bâtiment des préfets.

_ Oui, c'est sûr, cela aurait été gênant, ricana Ron ouvertement. Pour toi. Pas pour nous.

_ Moque-toi encore une fois de moi, Weasley et je te jure que mon côté Serpentard reprendra le dessus."

Il ravala rapidement sa salive tandis que ses deux amis riaient aux éclats. Je me tenais les côtes tellement sa tête était trop marrante. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les portes du château pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Enfin! Je vais pouvoir remplir mon ventre... J'AI FAIM! Enfin bref... Je crois que mes amis l'avaient remarqué eux aussi.

"_ Ne me dis pas que tu es comme Ron, s'indigna Hermione.

_ Non, je ne portes pas des attributs masculins et je ne mange pas avec les doigts. Pour qui me prends-tu? Ricanais-je avec une voix faussement méprisante."

Nous étions à deux doigts de mourir de rire que nous avions fait sursauter le Moine Gras et quelques autres fantômes dans le couloir.

"_ Tu viens à notre table, ce soir? Demanda Harry.

_ Oh oui, vaudrait mieux. Autrement je sens que je vais me faire lapider par mes... Camarades.

_ Pff... A ce point-là, ce ne sont plus des camarades mais des ennemis, répliqua Ron. Je me demande comment tu fais pour les supporter.

_ Sincèrement, je ne sais pas..., avouais-je. J'ai peut-être quelque chose qui les dérange et qui fait qu'ils ne m'aiment pas pour ce que je suis.

_ C'est vrai qu'il y a des fois où tu fais peur mais bon... Je t'apprécie bien.

_ Je suis heureuse de l'apprendre.

_ Hé! Mais regardez qui voilà! interpella la voix de Pansy Parkinson."

Je fermais les yeux. C'est bon je vais faire un meurtre. Respire... Respire... Je suis calme. Je suis avec des amis. Je ne suis pas toute seule. Je suis calme. Je suis avec des amis. Je ne suis pas toute seule. Rien qu'en répétant ces phrases, cela m'aidait à contrôler ma colère. D'ailleurs, pourquoi étais-je en colère?

"_ Pff, elle se dit Serpentard mais elle porte les couleurs de nos rivaux, cracha Zabini Blaise.

_ Ce n'est pas en étant divisé qu'on réussira à vaincre Voldemort, rétorquais-je.

_ Arrogante en plus. Et irrespectueuse. Peut-être qu'on devrait t'apprendre à rester à ta place, dit Parkinson.

_ Me voilà terrifier par quoi? Par un pékinois qui n'arrive même pas à dire "Je t'aime" à celui qu'elle aime. C'est tellement pathétique..., raillais-je."

Je vis Malfoy père et fils s'avancer en notre direction. Mr Malfoy évitait de me regarder bien que je sentais qu'il avait envie de me déshabiller du regard. Pff... Les hommes tous les mêmes... Je levais le menton. Presque aussi hautaine que la famille Malfoy. Je n'avais cure de leur affaire. De leur conflit avec les autres maisons et je préférais autant la présence de mes amis que de la leur. Lucius Malfoy passa près de moi et n'hésita pas à me lorgner. Toi, je t'ai à l'œil. Je risque d'être plus résistante que tu ne le penses. Ce n'est pas en me menaçant ou en torturant mes amis que je vais parler.

"_ Le vert fait ressortir vos yeux, Miss Warren. Le rouge ne le met pas du tout en valeur, murmura-t-il."

Comment... Comment osait-il dire cela devant tout le monde? Et cela n'avait pas l'air de choquer grand monde. Enfin pas pour Malfoy fils et les Serpentards. Bande d'enflure... Vous allez le regretter.

"_ Je peux te parler, Warren? Demanda Malfoy d'une voix plus que méprisante."

Je plissais les yeux. Pourquoi devrais-je accepter sa requête, hein? Pas quand on me parle ainsi. Il vit que j'étais sur la défensive et que je n'étais pas prête à lui parler. De toute manière, il n'allait pas me remercier de l'avoir sauvé. J'entrais dans la Grande Salle après avoir regardé mes amis. C'est décidé, j'allais manger chez les Gryffondors! Et personne n'ira m'emmerder parce que je suis une Serpentarde!

Je sentis plusieurs centaines de regard sur moi. Haineux de la part des Serpentards. Un peu normal, non? Suspect de la part de quelques-uns des Gryffondors ainsi que les autres maisons. Et ravi pour les autres. Bon... Je m'installe entre Fred et Hermione. Fred me dévisageait lentement. Enfin... C'était un peu dérangeant.

"_ Elle vient chez nous pendant les vacances, déclara Ron, fièrement.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit, Warren. Ainsi tu fraternises avec les traitres à leur sang.

_ Je préfère autant être en compagnie d'un traitre à leur sang qu'un fils à Mangemort, répliquais-je, méchamment."

Je vis Lucius Malfoy se tourner vers moi et arqua un sourcil, interrogateur.

"_ Avez-vous seulement une preuve de ce que vous avancez, Miss Warren? Questionna-t-il avec son air parfaitement aristocrate.

_ Si je vous demande de relever votre manche de votre bras gauche, allez-vous le faire? Interrogeais-je malicieusement. Si vous avez la marque des Ténèbres vous n'allez rien faire et si vous ne l'avez pas... Eh bien... Nous serons tous que vous n'êtes pas un partisan de Lord Voldemort. C'est bien ainsi que votre Maître se fait appeler, non?"

Il se pinça les lèvres. S'il me disait oui, il disait oui aussi pour la Marque. Un piège. Un magnifique piège que je lui avais tendu.

"_ Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, Miss Warren."

Il commença à se tourner vers la table des professeurs pour aller manger. J'avais gagné cette première manche.


	11. Défi lancé

"_ Alors là! Bravo Morgane! Me félicita George en me frappant amicalement l'épaule.

_ Je n'aurais jamais eu le courage d'affronter Malfoy verbalement, chuchota Neville.

_ Déjà que tu as peur de Rogue, répliqua Seamus en ricanant gentiment.

_ C'était mesquin mais tu as réussi à le piéger.

_ T'as vu?

_ Non, j'ai entendu, corrigea Lavande Brown.

_ Je déclare solennellement que Morgane Warren est sous notre protection jusqu'à ce que sa scolarité se termine, décréta Fred en portant un toast."

Je rougis violemment. Wouah! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ma confrontation avec Mr Malfoy aurait eu cet effet-là. Quelque part j'étais fière de moi mais d'un autre côté... J'avais peur des représailles. Ce sont des Serpentards. Et ils essayeront bien de me coincer quelque part pour me faire payer l'affront que j'ai fait à Mr Malfoy. Je frissonnais... J'avais déclaré la guerre. Je pensais que j'allais pouvoir créer une entente amicale entre Gryffondor et Serpentard mais... Je vois bien que c'est impossible. Personne n'est prêt à cela. A ce changement. Pourtant je savais qu'il y avait des personnes biens à Serpentard. Il fallait juste qu'ils retirent leur masque pour voir qu'en fait, ils sont comme nous. Des êtres humains pourvus de sentiments... D'un cœur...

Je sentis une main s'incruster dans mon épaule et me fit brutalement retourner.

"_ Je t'ai dit que je voulais te parler, répéta Drago Malfoy."

Je me dégageais de son emprise. Et puis quoi encore? Je n'allais pas écouter un sale gamin pourri gâté juste parce qu'il avait envie de me parler seul à seul. Non d'une Gorgone! Il se fout de la gueule de qui? Je me tournais vers la table et me servis en nourriture.

"_ Je crois qu'elle n'a pas envie de t'adresser la parole, Malfoy, fit Ron, triomphant.

_ Mêle-toi de tes chaudrons, Weasley!

_ Autrement quoi? Tu vas me lancer un sort, peut-être.

_ Il me semble qu'en deuxième année, c'est toi qui ait perdu la face, rétorqua Malfoy. Quelle idée de lancer un sort alors qu'on a une baguette cassée... Tout le monde sait que si elle est cassée, elle n'est plus utile à grand chose...

_ Malfoy, tu penses qu'en sachant que ton père est là, en tant que professeur, tu te crois tout permis, tu te mets un doigt dans l'œil, rétorquais-je durement. Si tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver face à face avec une Arachnide géante, tu devrais tourner sept fois ta langue dans ta bouche avant de te l'ouvrir ok?"

Plusieurs Gryffondors riaient silencieusement. Moi, je commençais à manger tranquillement mes haricots vert. Je sentais qu'il était encore derrière moi. Je me retenais de soupirer. Il était coriace... Je ne pouvais pas faire ce que je voulais de lui... Enfin... Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il me laisse tranquille! Or il ne le faisait pas.

"_ Peux-tu me donner du jus de citrouille s'il te plait, Seamus?"

Je l'entendis soupirer, agacé.

"_ J'aimerais bien avoir une conversation correcte avec toi, fit Malfoy, plus insistant.

_ Pourquoi ne pas le faire devant tout le monde? Je n'ai rien à cacher, répondis-je automatiquement.

_ Ah vraiment? Et si je disais à Ombrage que tu es une Animagus non déclarée.

_ A-t-on seulement une preuve plausible que je sois ce que tu dis? Demandais-je avec dédain. Si j'étais réellement une Animagus, mes parents auraient eu la trace d'un professeur m'ayant fait les cours pour arriver à ce stade. Et le Ministère aurait été au courant depuis longtemps.

_ Crois-tu que tes parents vont t'aider après ce que tu leur as dit, il y a quelques semaines?

_ Je ne crois pas que je les ai insulté. J'ai défendu ma Maison. Ce sont eux qui ce sont éloignés de moi et personnellement, cela ne me fait aucunement mal.

_ Cesse de jouer les insensibles, Warren."

Je me retournais pour le défier du regard. Comment pouvait-il dire cela? Surtout devant tout le monde! De quoi se mêlait-il?

"_ Je ne joue pas les insensibles Malfoy. J'ai un cœur. Toi, tu ne sais sans doute pas la signification d'avoir un cœur vu comment tu traites ton entourage. Tes camarades de classe."

Je vis alors un éclat malicieux dans les yeux de Malfoy. Qu'avait-il encore trouvé? Je serrais la mâchoire. Attendant la réplique qui allait faire mal.

_ Parce que toi, tu respectes tes camarades? Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu en avais marre de trainer avec Potter et sa bande? N'as-tu pas dit que tu ne pouvais plus supporter l'odeur pestilentielle de la Sang-de-Bourbe?"

Je haussais les sourcils. Ah bon? J'avais prononcé ce genre de mot? A lui? Je ne m'en souvenais pas. Surtout que je trainais le plus clair de mon temps avec les Gryffondors. Hermione échangea un regard exaspéré à Ron et à Harry. Qui pensaient à la même chose qu'elle. Malfoy était en train d'essayer de retourner la situation en ma défaveur. Or... Les Gryffondors avaient vu clair dans son jeu. Je me levais du banc. Je devais laver cet affront.

"_ Je te défis, Malfoy, déclarais-je. Je n'apprécie guère qu'on insulte mes amis. Et je te promets qu'à l'avenir, tu n'oseras plus me provoquer de quelques manières que ça soit.

_ Tu as l'air bien confiante, Warren. N'oublie pas que je connais un de tes points faibles. Il serait facile de lever les nuages pour que les rayons de soleil te touchent.

_ Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que le duel se passe à l'extérieur. Mais, je crois qu'une salle des duels existe. Nous n'aurions pas à nous battre dans le parc.

_ Qui prends-tu comme second?

_ Hermione? Ainsi vous verrez par vous-même que les Nés-Moldus sont aussi talentueux que les Sang-Purs. Et toi? Qui prends-tu comme second? N'essayes même pas de te défiler car je saurais te trouver. Je saurais me venger de ton insulte. Et pour que notre duel soit légal, je demanderais au professeur McGonagall d'en être arbitre avec le professeur Rogue."

Je vis Malfoy grimacer. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à me défier. Je savais qu'il était doué en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Après tout, avoir un père Mangemort devait servir à quelque chose, non?

"_ Zabini.

_ C'est bien. Au moins, tu n'as pas pris un de tes camarades à la cervelle plus que douteuse. Cela veut sans doute dire que tu comptes réellement te battre? Si tu gagnes, je me rangerais bien sagement au côté des Serpentards. Si tu perds, tu devras t'excuser auprès d'Hermione et de Ron."

Nouvelle grimace de sa part.

"_ Si tu n'acceptes pas, je te poursuivrais, Malfoy. Jusqu'à ce que tu t'agenouilles devant Hermione et Ron pour que tu prononces ces mots. Ne pense pas que je vais te laisser sur tes lauriers. Je sais mettre à profit les compétences de ma Maison."


	12. Punitions

Drago Malfoy me regarda longuement. Effectivement, il avait peur de moi. J'abhorrais un sourire victorieux. Tant mieux. Il fallait qu'ils savent que je ne plaisantais pas. Que je ne plaisante pas quand on me cherche. J'irais au bout de ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai pas peur des représailles. Il faut juste les briser un à un. Faire tomber leur masque. Leur faire payer le prix pour toutes ses injures envers les Nés-Moldus.

Je vis le professeur Rogue s'avancer en notre direction. Je me rendis compte que la Grande Salle était trop silencieuse. Mmmh... Je pense qu'il va avoir des supporteurs. Peut-être allait-on me renvoyer? Je l'ignorais. Mais je ne laisserais pas cet affront passer sous mon nez. Malfoy devait payer. A point c'est tout.

"_ Les duels sont interdits dans la Grande Salle, Miss Warren.

_ Ne me faites pas le coup qu'il n'y a pas de salle convenue pour un duel sorcier, professeur Rogue. Je sais pertinemment que lorsque la Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte, il y avait des séances de duel dans une salle de cour. Ne niez pas. Cela ne sert à rien."

J'entendis des murmures autour de moi. Oups... Peut-être ai-je été un peu trop insolente? Tant pis. Le mal était déjà fait. Je devais assumer mes actes. Mais je n'avais pas peur. Je voulais défendre mes principes.

"_ Je veux juste défendre mon honneur, professeur Rogue. Et défendre l'honneur de mes amis. Je n'accepterais pas qu'on se défile devant moi. Je souhaite que Malfoy assume les conséquences de ses actes et de ses dires, repris-je d'une voix ferme. A moins que vous voulez que cela se passe illégalement? Je pense que je ferais encore plus de dégâts. Alors?

_ Cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard, rétorqua Severus Rogue de sa voix rauque."

Quoi? C'est tout? C'était un tiers des points que j'avais fait gagner à Serpentard cette semaine.

"_ Quoi? C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire, rétorquais-je. Et ben dis donc... Je pensais que ça allait être pire... Je me suis trompée... Je crois que je vais continuer à menacer Malfoy... Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvéniants à cela professeur Malfoy?

_ Mais faites-la taire! S'écria le pékinois en me regardant rageusement.

_ Miss Parkinson, veuillez garder votre calme, indiqua Rogue.

_ Warren veut faire du mal à Drago. Cela se voit sur son visage! C'est un démon!

Mais oui... Bien sûr, je suis un démon. Je suis la réincarnation de Satan... Je levais les yeux au ciel...

_ Oui, je l'admets, je suis la réincarnation de Lord Voldemort. Si tu n'as pas envie de mourir, agenouilles-toi devant moi ou tais-toi. Je suis en train de discuter avec notre directeur de Maison."

Grand froid dans toute la salle. Ouais... La blague sur Voldemort n'était pas une très bonne idée... A part Harry qui avait un mince sourire sur les lèvres ainsi que plusieurs de ses camarades de Maison.

"_ Pour qui te prends-tu? S'écria la Serpentarde en essayant de m'intimider. Pour qui...

_ _Silencio_, récitais-je en pointant ma baguette vers Parkinson. Ah... Ca fait du bien d'avoir du silence..."

Le pékinois avait l'air furax. Tant mieux... Elle tournera plusieurs fois sa langue avant de parler. Etrangement tout était calme dans la Grande Salle. Tiens, j'avais encore l'impression que je me donnais en spectacle... Je haussais les épaules. Je m'en fichais complétement.

"_ Miss Warren, si vous ne voulez pas que j'augmente votre punition...

_ Allez-y, je m'en contre fiche. Par contre, Malfoy va payer pour ses insultes.

_ Et un mois de retenues avec... Rusard."

Pff... Non mais vraiment... C'est ça leur façon de mater une impertinente? Il m'en fallait plus pour me briser. Et dire qu'il était directeur de la Maison de Serpentard... Il n'avait aucune imagination dans ses punitions. Pourquoi ne pas m'envoyer une nuit dans la Forêt Interdite? Je suis sûre que j'y survivrais. Et j'y resterais à coup sûr... L'ambiance ici était vraiment insupportable... Surtout en compagnie des Serpentards.

"_ Severus, intervient la voix de Dumbledore. Laissons-la faire son duel. Je serais l'arbitre et vous serez avec Minerva, les témoins.

_ Monsieur le Directeur, elle a clairement menacé Mr Malfoy, plaida

_ Parce qu'il a insulté mes amis! M'exclamais-je furieusement. A moins que je ne lave sa bouche avec du savon pour qu'il apprenne les bonnes manières?

_ Deux mois de retenues, Miss Warren.

_ Dites-moi, professeur. Vous augmentez mes retenues parce que c'est votre chouchou ou pour essayer de me faire peur. Dans les deux cas, vous êtes ridicule.

_ Morgane, arrêtes, siffla Hermione, inquiète.

_ Trois mois. Et pas de duel puisque vous me répondez ainsi.

_ Professeur, Malfoy a insulté Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe. Ce n'est pas correct, fit remarqué Ron en tentant de me défendre.

_ Vous pouvez me coller à vie tant que vous voulez mais je ne changerais pas mon comportement.

_ Arrêtes, Morgane. Tu vas envenimer la situation. Ta situation! Continua Hermione en me prenant le bras. Je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes à cause de Malfoy."

Je croisais mes bras sous ma poitrine. Et puis quoi encore? Malfoy n'était même pas foutu de régler ses problèmes lui-même. Pauvre petit à sa maman... Il fallait qu'il se plaint à son père pour qu'il puisse le défendre... Mais ton papa ne sera pas toujours là pour te sortir du pétrin... Je me mordis la lèvre... Je sais que si je le disais, j'allais encore me faire rebrousser les bretelles. Oh... A quoi bon... J'étais à Poudlard... Au temps m'amuser un peu...

"_ Quatre mois de retenue.

_ Et c'est tout ce que vous savez faire? Mettre des retenues? Attaquais-je, aussi méprisante que Malfoy.

_ Miss Warren! Fit Dumbledore en se rapprochant de nous.

_ Oui, Monsieur le Directeur? Il me semble que je reste polie. Je ne suis pas aussi irrespectueuse que Malfoy, si?

_ Je ne tolérerais pas que vous attaquez sans raison le professeur Rogue. A moins que vous souhaitez que je vous retire votre insigne?"

J'arrachais le-dit insigne de préfet. Je n'avais pas choisi ce rang. Je ne voulais pas de ce travail. Je n'en avais pas besoin. Cependant, ce qui était sûr, c'est que j'aurais ma revanche. Oh oui... Et chaque personne qui se détressait contre moi allait recevoir mes foudres.

"_ Tenez votre insigne. Je n'en ai pas besoin, rétorquais-je en le lançant par terre."

Je virevoltais et sortis de la Grande Salle. Puisque je n'avais nulle part où aller... Je pense que j'allais faire un petit tour du côté du lac... Voir si cette histoire de calamar géant existe. Après j'irais boire du thé en compagnie des sirènes. Peut-être qu'elles accepteront de m'accueillir et d'accepter mon sale caractère. Ou alors j'irais construire une cabane à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite dans un arbre de préférence pour éviter les visites indésirables comme les loup-garous ou les gnomes et autres créatures de tout genre...

D'une manière ou d'une autre, j'allais payer pour mes actes. Mais Malfoy plongera avec moi. Et ça, il allait le regretter.

On n'irrite pas pour rien une Warren.


End file.
